Ronnie's Journey
by XxXLullabyXxXBluesXxX
Summary: Join Ronnie, a girl, on her journey into the world of pokemon. She's accompanied by her loyal companion and complicated friend Alex. Together, they realize that everything is not as it seems. Rated for stuff and all that shit.
1. The Beginning

Who to choose, who to choose? Charmander the hot headed lizard? Or, maybe the loving and ever so playful Squirtle? Then, there is Bulbasaur, the docile grass type. Charmander grow up to be big strong Charizard, but they also have a reputation of giving new trainers a hard time. Squirtle are extremely friendly little pokemon..but would it become serious when time for battle. Bulabasaur is a dual type pokemon being both grass and poison but that leaves it more vulnerable to attacks. Oh how am I ever going to choose? Sometimes, if you're having a hard time choosing, Professor Oak will give you the option of an Eevee. While having an Eevee would be cool and all obtaining an evoloution stone would be near impossible considering how rare they are. I just don't hae the patience for that. It has been known that Oak has given out a Pikachu before..but do I really want to start with mid evolved pokemon? Not really, I'd rather raise them and grow with them. Mom didn't lie when she said this be one of the hardest decisions of my life. Why can't I just make up my mind? Ok..I choose...Bulbasaur! No, Squirtle...No Charmander! DAMN IT!

"Do you always talk to yourself?" My sister Carrie – The blond bombshell of the family – snorted "So what's this about not being able to choose a pokemon? I thought you were prepared?"

I sighed burrying my face into the palms of my hands "No," I groan "What made you choose Squirtle?"

"I love water type pokemon.."

"You aren't helping!" I yell giving myself a smack to the face "Tomorrow, I begin the most AMAZING adventure of my life, and I can't even decide on my starter pokemon."

"Give yourself a break Ronnie." Carrie sighs sitting next to me on my bed "Look," all seriousness in her eyes "You're a smart kid, Ronn. As soon as you meet the starters one is going to catch your eye and you're just going to know. When Squirtle and I first met I knew we were going to go far, and we still are. Either way which ever one you choose in the end, is going to end up with the coolest trainer ever."

My sister, we fight a lot, and she may be the prettier face of the family; But when it comes down to it she's always there for me. "Thanks Carrie." I sigh falling back onto my bed. "Anytime little sis. Now, bedtime, you have a big day tomorrow."

The feeling of drowsiness caught up to me as I closed my eyes. As Carrie covered me up and whispered goodnight I could picture it. My starter and I conquering the world of a trainer one pokemon at a time. Everything was going to be alright...

When morning rolled around I was ready. I was dressed in my favorite black top with a white heart air brushed on it and a pleated plaid skirt with black leggins underneath and my favorite military styled boots. For my fifteenth birthday Carrie had boughten me a Gengar backpack that I absoloutely loved to death. Ghost and Dark pokemon are definitely among my favorite, so I will be catching one of those on my journey. I pulled my stringy brown hair up into a tight ponytail, my bangs hung in my face but I moved them out of my eyes so I could see. Last thing was the simple black beanie that Chris – Carrie's fiance – have given me as he didn't wear it anymore. Speaking of Chris, he's a Gym leader in trainer, he likes rock pokemon so he's been training under Brock. Before leaving my bedroom I reached into my sock drawer and pulled out pocket knife that I stuffed into my boot. Not everything is so nice out there so I needed to be prepared, a gun would probably be wise to purchase down the line. Heading downstairs I met my sister at the door who held a peach in her hand.

"Breakfast to go," she chuckled handing it to me. I smiled appreciatively rubbing the peace on my skirt before taking a big bite. Nice and sweet "Thanks," I say quickly finishing it off "But Professor Oak won't wait all day for me to finish a snack! Let's go!"

The walk with my sister was actually enjoyable, we weren't fighting but talking and laughing like two normal people. So this is what is was like to have a sister you liked? Not bad. When the lab was in distance we raced to see who could get there first, Carrie only won because her legs are longer..I ran into the lab moments later panting and wheezing like someone who had just ran a marathon. "Gotta get in shape little sis!"

I frowned looking dow at my figure, for being fifteen I still looked twelve. By the time Carrie reached thriteen she was a blossoming woman, so yet again mother nature favored my sister. "Hey," Carrie said "You're beautiful."

She read me like a book.

"Good morning," Chris grinned "How are my two favorite ladies today?" Chris like my sister is ridiculously attractive. He has short brown hair and stunning blue eyes that light up his tan face. "We're fine." Oh Mew Carrie has the love struck face. Ok, so maybe I'm a little jealous, she's beautiful and guys like her. It sucks being the 'Ugly Ducklett' of the family. "So are you excited Ronnie? Getting a pokemon is a pretty big deal."

I smile gleefully "I am, but I really don't know which pokemon to choose."

"Yea I know the feeling." Chris chuckled "But I was happy with my choice in Bulbasaur." he affectionately patted a pokeball attached to his waiste. Both Chris and Carrie knew what pokemon they wanted, why can't I be like them? "Greetings," came a voice from behind "Are you Ronnie West? The Professor is waiting for you back in his office."

My mouth just kinda dropped. He was gorgeous, and maybe a year or two older than me with black spiked hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat over a grey v-neck shirt that shower some chest, and a pair of jeans with addidas. "Well?" He asked, a hint of impatience in his voice "Oh..yea that's me." I say following him. I can hear Carrie and Chris giggling and I could tell what was going trough there minds. "So, are you Professor Oak's assistant?"

"Yes and no." he sighed "For now, it's a part time job until I can afford myself a decent pokemon and get out of this town. You know, I wouldn't mind having myself a Koffing one day.."

"So you like poison type pokemon?"

He grinned "Yes," he pointed towards a door at the end of the hallway "The Professor is in there."

"Thanks..um..?"

"Alex, Alex Preston."

"Alex," I repeat giving him a wave and entering knocking on the Professor's door. "Come in." I take a deep breath before netering his office. The walls were dark wood and lined with bookshelves overstuffed with books and various objects. Professor Oak was sat at his desk in the middle of the room; It had a single desk light on it and a bunch of papers, a computer and a very stressed looking Professor Oak. "Hello Ronnie."

"Hello, Professor."

"Please take a seat."

Noticing the brown leather chair I planted myself and nervously twiddled my thumbs. "There's no need to be nervous." Professor Oak chuckled, diggin trough one of his desk drawers "Now where did I put them?..You'll have to forgive me Ronnie I'm a bit disorganized at the moment."

"Take your time."

It probably took the Professor about ten minutes to find what he was looking for. When he finally found it he set it on his desk, it was a medium black case with three pokeballs in it. He smiled cheerilly "Here they are! Now, which pokemon would you like?"

My face fell "That's the problem Professor, I don't know which one I want! It's been bugging me all night. I just can't choose, each has their strong and weak points, but I just don't know which one fits me."

He laughed "You aren't the only one dear." Professor Oak clicked his tongue and thought for a minute "Well maybe I can give you some friendly tips on each of them. Let's start with Bulbasaur; Typically they are the easiest of the three to raise, and very loyal once you earn there trust. Now Squirtle, are the most gentle and friendly and easy to raise. Earning their trust is a bit tough, as long as you are calm and patient you shouldn't have a problem though. And Charmander, are the most stubborn and hardest of the three to earn trust, but once you manage it they are loyal and strong battlers. Does this help a bit?"

"Yea," I smile "I think I know who I want to pick.."

"Did you see Ronnie checking out the lab boy? She was head over heels." Chris chuckled, he and Carrie had stepped outside while they waited for Ronnie. "I did, it's the first time I've seen her interested in a boy. My baby sister is growing up."

"Well she's had a great role model."

"Aww you're so sweet."

"Just like you."

As Carrie and Chris were in the middle of their little 'lovey dovey moment' Alex walked out with a sickened look on his face. "If you two are about finished, Ronnie is ready."

The couple jumped apart blushing fiercly and giving their apologies as they followed the annoyed lab assistant inside. Every now and then they would look from him to one another with a giggle bubbling in their throats leaving the boy confused and agitated.

When I was done with some paper work and registering myself and my pokemon I was able to leave. I thanked Professor Oak and bid him a farewell as I gathered my supplies. When I exited the room Alex was leaning against the wall with a quirked brow, "So, I heard you were having trouble deciding on a pokemon, but I assume you've come to a decision?"

"Yeah," I grin flashing the pokeball. Alex nodded and motioned for me to follow him, we went back tot he room where Carrie and Chris were waiting. Upon seeing me they jumped up with excitement written all over their faces. "Well," Carrie giggled "Who'd you choose?"

"Yea come on show us!"

Flashing the pokeball I pressed the button and a red light shot out forming the outline of a pokemon. "Charmander," I say cooly "Originally I wasn't going to choose the little guy because he seemed like to much work, but this little guy is a sweet heart; hopefully he stays that way."

Carrie pouted "Aww I was hoping you would choose Squirtle and follow in your big sisters foot steps."

"Squirtle just didn't seem like the battling type."

"I think he's a great choice, but what's up with his skin color? Aren't Charmander supposed to be orange and not gold?"

My grinned stretched from ear to ear "He's a shiny." (Shiny Charmander because fuck you that's why..) "Maybe that's why his behavior is different? Either way, I'm walking out of here with a shiny Charmander."

"Lucky bitch," Chris laughed "I wish I got to start with a shiny pokemon!"

Before I could make a sarcastic remark Professor Oak appeared. "Professor," I say "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes, yes!" he smiled "Alex, there is something I want to tell you."

"Oh? Well, let's go then-"

"No, we can do it here." he laughed "Alex you have been wonderful these last few months, without you I'd be even more of a wreck! But, this is no place for a boy to spend his life, and that is why I am letting you go.."

"What?!" Alex screamed, his face turning red with anger "You can't fire me! Do you know how much I need this job? How the hell am I supposed to-"

"Calm down," Professor sighed "Would you let me finish, please? I know how much you want to leave, and that is why I caught you this." Professor hands him a pokeball "It's no Koffing, but it's the next best thing."

Alex looked dumbstruck as he twiddled the ball. He hesistated before releasing the pokemon and was even more surprised when he see what the pokemon was _"Ekanss,"_ it hissed doing a little dance. "Ekans? Where did you find this? They aren't native around this area."

"I have my ways." he winked "I know it's not your dream pokemon but it's the first step towards it. Alex, I want you to travel with Ronnie, you both could learn from each other and you should always travel with someone for protection. Now, I'm not forcing you to but-"

"I'll do it."

"W-what?," I blushed looking back at Carrie and Chris who were having a giggle fit "Are yous ure about this Professor?.."

"Positive!"

Honestly, I don't know how I felt about all this, sure Alex is cute but I didn't know him personally. Besides, he's not exactly the most friendly at times, what if he snaps on me? Would he do that? He seems prety excited though..

"Ronnie,"

"Eh?"

Alex looked at me with a serious expression "Is that okay with you?"

"Uhh..sure?"

Carrie squeeled and everyone looked at her as if she had gone mad "Just excited," she giggled playfully elbowing Chris who was winking like he had a strange twitch. "Okay then.." I say turning my attention to Charmander who was chasing his tail flame _"Chaarrraaa"_ he cooed. "You need a name little dude.."

Charmander watched me with a cute expression, _"Chaarraaa?"_ he cooed, "Do you like the name Blaze?" he shook his head no. "No, what about..Ash?" hat got a low growl, and not in approval. "Ok, ok...Kindle?"

"_Chaa?...Man, mander!"_

"So is that a yes? Alright, Kindle it is!"

Alex was shocked "You're naming him?"

"Well yea," I shurgged "It's a way of bonding with your pokemon on a more personal leve ya know? Charmander, how un-original is that? Plus look how happy he is!" I gestured to Kindle who was bouncing up and down "It makes them feel good I guess."

Alex nodded, "I see," he picked Ekans up who hissed but didn't attack "Female? Then I will call you, Siren." Ekans stopped struggling and stared at Alex it seemed she was deciding how she felt about the name, after a minute she nodded and Alex let her down. "Siren," he repeated quite pleased. "Thank you Professor." and he smiled.

A smile that took my breath away, a smile that the Gods' themselves would envy. A smile that could like up the darkest blackness and make the cruelest of heart feel a smidgeon of joy..sappy? The boy is gorgeous.

"Alex do you have any supplies? If not Chris and I can help you out, as long as your promise to protect my baby sister."

"Will do."

He looked at me and I looked to Kindle who was looking at me. Carrie, why? Why are you trying to emberass me in fron of the only boy I've ever shown interest in?! Sisters man.. "Kindle, return." I sighed returning him to his ball and tucking it into my skirt pocket "Can we go? I'd like to try and make it to Viridian City before nightfall, ya know?"

We waited outside while Alex said goodbye to Professor Oak, it must be hard considering how much time they've spent together. The more I thought about it the sadder it made me, for the fact I was going to miss my sister and Chris. "Hey cheer up," she frowned sensing my sadness "Saying goodbye is always hard but it's not like it's permanent. We'll keep in touch, I'll call you and you can call me."

"And I'm here for you too!"

My face brightened as I pulled my family into a hug just as Alex was walking out. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Nope," I sniff whiping my eyes "Ready to go?"

"Always."

Alex and I stopped at the Pokemon Mart and picked up some more supplies for his journey. He looked like a kid lost in a candy store, oogling at all the stuff around. Afterwards, Carrie and Chris droped us off in Viridian City and that's where we said our goodbye's. The first thing Alex and I did was rent a room for the night, we had to fill out some paper work but it didn't take long. Once that was done and over with we decided to head into Viridian Forest to search for some pokemon. "Ok Kindle it's safe!" I yell releasing him from his ball. I was hesistant to let him out around people because he's a shiny, some people would kill for a shiny pokemon. _"Chaarraaamaaa!"_ he purred nuzzling my leg. I giggled petting his scaly skin "So any pokemon peek your interest?"

"Koffing.."

"Well," I laugh "I don't think there are any Koffing out here. But, you can find plenty of Nidoran and if you're lucky a Zubat."

"Nidoran huh," he thought for a moment "As much as I'd like a fully based poison team it's good to keep my options open. Pewter City's Gym Leader uses rock type pokemon and poison pokemon won't be very useful against them, so perhaps a water type or a grass type?"

"Plenty of Oddish and Bellsprout, maybe if you're lucky you can find a Bulbasaur."

Alex nodded releasing Siren from her pokeball, she hissed slithering towards a nest of Pidgey eggs. "Siren," Alex scolded "Not now, the last thing we need is a group of angry Pidgey after us." reluctantly she fell back by his side obviously pouting about her lost dinner. "Let's go Kindle," I say marching forward.

"Ronnie, wait!" Alex grabs the back of my shirt "Do you see it?"

"What the hell are you going on about? Hey..what is that?"

"_Ela,"_

Resting on a tree branch feasting on an apple was a weird pokemon with blue vine things covering it. In unison Alex and pulled out pokedex out and scanned the strange pokemon. _**Tangela, a Vine Pokémon. The whole body is swathed with wide vines that are similar to seaweed. The vines sway as it walks.**_ The pokedex beeped in a robotic female voice. "Ronnie," he whispered "I'm going to catch it."

"Go for it." I say stepping back to watch. Using hand movements Alex motioned Siren forward, the snake slithered in the grass, not making a sound. Slowly, she reached the tree and coiled around it until she reached the branch above the oblivious Tangela. _"Gela Gela!"_ it sang happily while eating it's apple. Siren slithered down on Tangela's branch, still unnoticed.

"She's so sly." I whispered, Alex smirked and twirled in fingers in a circle motion. Ekans acted and fast, she couled herself around the pokemon, and slowly started to tighten her body. The Tangela screamed and cried trying to kick free away..I felt a little bad, but Alex knew what he was doing. He opened and then closed him palm and Siren began to tighten even more, she squeezed the Tangela so hard I thought it's eyes would pop out. When the Tangela has stopped moving I thought Alex had killed it, but he only knocked it unconscious. "There," he smiled "Now a pokeball." unclipping one from his belt he enlarge it and tossed it at the fainted pokemon. The ball struggled for half a second before falling still. Siren swatted the pokeball towards him and Alex caught it "My first catch..thank you, Siren."

"Wow," I said "That was really smart using the hand signs. Where did you learn that?"

"Professor," he smiled.

Kindle growled getting into a crouching position, he looked ready to pounce. "What it is Kindle?" he hissed making a clawing motion towards the bush. "Go Scratch!"

Kindle leapt forward into the bush and began to slash at it with his claws. There was a faint cry and I signalled Kindle to stop his brutal assault "Show yourself, or we attack again."

Slowly a pokemon crawled out, a brown bushy bloody mess. Eevee. The pokemon was easy to recongnize since my sister had one that she evolved into a Vapreon, and a lot of trainers had them. "Could that be?.." Alexs whispered. Slowly, he approached the injured pokemon, it didn't back away or un just kinda shivered under his stare and touch. He inspected it and sighed "So you're, last week an Eevee that Professor Oak and I had been studying got loose. Looks like the little guy wondered pretty far. I'll have to call Professor Oak later and inform him...but for now, since Kindle found him I say it's only fair you look after him for the time being."

"Sure," I say dropping to one of my knee's "Hey buddy," I coo softly "This big forest isn't safe for a little guy like yourself."

"_Vee?"_

"Do you want to come with me? I can give you food and keep you safe."

Eevee studies my eyes, and he must have deemed me trustworthy because he allowed me to pick him up. "Good boy," I giggle nuzzling my face into his furry body "You're so cute!"

"_Mandeeer!"_

"Don't be jealous Kindle." I scold "He's just a baby and you're a big strong Charmander."

I don't think I convinced him because he turned his back to me with a sour look on his face. I sighed "I would pick the drama queen.."

"There's really nothing more for us here. Let's head back to the pokemon center and rest up, tomorrow I would like to spend the day training Tangela and Siren as much as I can. Also, you could work with Kindle and Eevee."

Eevee and Kindle looked at me and I smiled "That sound great," I scratched Eevee's chin "For now I think I'll call you Gale..how's that sound little dude?" With a loud _Vee!_ I grinned. Hopefully Professor Oak had all he needed from Gale because I would hate to give this little guy up. _"Chaaaaaraaa!"_ my big bad fire type cried waving his arms around "I can't pick you up!" I laughed "You weigh to much, silly."

"You should probably catch Eevee now. Since Eevee are rare to come across trainers are going to be interested in him."

"Good idea." I say pulling out a pokeball "You know what this is right?"

"_Ev-Ve"_

"Good," my face brightens "In order to come with me I'm going to have to catch you."

Having understood the situation Gale sprang form my arms and I gently pressed the ball to his head, he was sucked inside and the ball shook a couple fo times before coming to a rest. I decided it'd be best to leave the normal type in his ball for the night. "Happy now?" I ask the grumpy lizard. He pouts and looks away. "Kindle," I crouch before him "You're going to have to get used to the fact new pokemon will be joining our team, and you might not like it but there's nothing you can do about it. That doesn't mean I don't care about you though, I just expect you to be a little more mature and understanding."

"_...Char..."_

"That'a boy!" I giggled wrapping him in a big hug and scratching his scaly gold skin "Whoose my favorite shiny Charamnder?"

"_CHARMANDER!"_

"That's right!"

_They are a strange pair.._"Ronnie," Alex sighs "Let's go."

"Rodger that."

The room was nothing special, just a big white square with two beds, a tv, couch, dressor, and a bathroom. Still, even it the rooms weren't the greatest, the thought behind it was nice. The rooms were fire proof menaing Kindle could stay out of his pokeball. I don't think he's likes it very much, and Siren seems to be the same way. It's understandable since not all pokemon enjoy it but Gale seems to. "Hurry up in there Ronnie! I have to use the facilities.."

Coming out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of pj bottoms, a tank and my hair up in a messy bun I couldn't help but laugh. "Facilities? Really dude, all you have to say is you gotta take a piss, you aren't in the lab anymore."

"Excuse me,"

I rolled my eyes as he strolled into the bathroom. "Weirdo," _incredibly cute_ "Weird though." Kindle layed at the foot of my bed watching me with his pretty blue eyes. "Time for bed because tomorrow you and me are going to train. Alex isn't the only one with a strong pokemon you know." I wink climbing into the mess of blankets."

"_Manderrr," _he purrs closing his eyes

Alex finally finishes in the 'facilities' dressed in a long loose grey shirt and black sweatpants. It's a little strange to not seem his dressed in his dark blue polo and jeans, and so casual. "Something wrong?" He asks checking himself over "You're staring."

"You just look different when not all dressed up."

"Oh," he blushes an gets into his bed. Siren slithers up and coils herself around his legs hissing until she found a comfortable position to sleep in. We say out goodnight's and I close my eyes. Today may have not been very eventful, but a whole new adventure lay ahead tomorrow.


	2. Tommy

"What is with you and those damn hand signs!?"

Oh hey, Alex and I are just in the middle of a pokemon battle, only so far Kindle and I haven't made a single scratch on Siren because Alex is a dirty cheater! Those stupid signals he uses, I can't figure out what half of them mean!

"Kindle," I yell "Go in for Scratch and don't let you guard down!"

Kindle charged forward with his claws extended but just as he got close to Siren she dodged using her tail to trip him. Alex shot two fingers forward and quickly clamped them shut, from the corner of her eye Siren caught this and bite down on Kindle's tail. The fire type yelped jumping to his feet and running around with a snake clamped onto him. My face flushed as bystanders watching laughed and mocked him, "Kindle," I yell/laugh "Stop running and use your tail to slame Siren into the ground!"

He stopped, lifted his tail and slammed it and Siren into the ground. She hissed in pain and reluctantly let go slithering away but not before giving a cocky grin. "What's she grinning about?"

"You seem to be forgetting what type of pokemon Siren is, Ronnie."

"Aw shit!"

The area that Siren had bitten into on Charmander's tail started to become a sickly green color and his face became a paler by the minute. "Return," I sigh returning Charmander to his pokeball. Nurse Joy who had been watching volunteered to heal Kindle and I thanked her "Gale," I yell throwing his pokeball into battle. _"Veee!"_ He squeeled getting into a battle stance. Before out battle Alex had contacted the Professor about the run away pokemon, and he agreed that Eevee could stay with me, as long as I took good care of him. The crowd around us 'Oooed', 'Awed' and whispered amongst themselves. Alex motioned for Siren to comeback and then called out Rose, the Tangela he had caughten. She was a bit of a drama queen and a handful but trusted Alex mainly because she's terrified of Siren.

Unlike when he battled with Siren Alex called out attacks this time "Vine Whip," he pointed at Gale. I smirked "Dodge it Eevee and use Tackle."

"_Gela!" _Tangela yelled whipping her vines towards Gale, he easily dodged them doing little spins and jumps, showing off to the crowd of admiers. Gale launched himself into Tangela's gut knocking her back a bit, "Constrict!" Alex bellowed. Tangela spun around in fast circles, the faster she twirled the more it would suck Gale in like a vaccume "Sand-Attack!". Struggling to turn his back to her Gale kicked at the ground with his back paws stirring up some dirt that got into Tangela's eyes. She whailed in pain and Gale took the opourtunity to strike with Quick Attack. Quickly, but not as fast as Siren, he charged into Tangela knocking her out cold and tiring himself out. Alex picked her up and thanked her before returning her tot he safety of her pokeball. Siren slithered back in and Eevee growled, but she was unfazed. "Tackle Gale!"

"Siren," Alex said calmly "You control this battle."

"What?"

Siren hissed dodging Gale's countess tackle attacks. Siren hissed grabbing Gale with her tale and tossing him around, how is she so strong? Kindle and her are on the same levels and she destroyed him. _"Eevee!"_ Gale growled jumped up into the air, his tail glowing he smashed it into Siren who slid back beside Alex hissing angrilly, she quickly charged back into battle. "Iron Tail? Professor Oak must has taught him that.."

Siren straightened herself out and her eyes started to glow blue, her body began to move back and forth, similair to a mating dance. Gale winced as he tried to move buct couldn't. Paralyzed. "Fight it Gale!"

Gale grunted trying to break free of her hold but couldn't. Sire snickered opening her mouth and firing several purple darts from her mouth. "Gale you have to break free!" I yelled. It was to late as the dart sunk into his skin, four had manged to hit him. One in the chest, front paws and one in his side. Obviously in pain he struggled to shake the needles free from him. Gale's skin started to turn as dark purple color. "Return-"

"_Eve!"_

Gale roared breaking free from his paralys and shaking the poisoned darts from his skin. Like before he jumped into the air, only this time he opened his mouth and fired six blackish purple balls from his maw. "Shadow Ball," I awed. Gale swung himself around and used Iron Tail to launch the attack at Siren which five managed to hit, but using her own tail she flung the remaining one back at him and knocked him out. "Gale!" I yelled running to him "You were awesome little buddy!" I laughed petting him. I returned Gale to his pokeball to rest and Congratulated Alex on his win. "Thanks," he smiled "Siren is quite the power house." hearing her name Siren slithered up Alex and wrapped herself around his neck.

"_That was so cool!"_

"_Battle me now!"_

"_No me!"_

"_I'll tade you my Rattata for you Eevee!"_

"_Wanna trade? You can have my Bellsprout and my Psyduck for your Ekans!"_

Alex and I denied all the trade and battle request, we entered the center and handed Nurse Joy our pokemon to heal. She gave me Kindle's pokeball and I released him. "Hey bud how ya feeling?" He didn't answer me, just looked at the ground sadly. "You're upset because you didn't win? Well, I know it doesn't feel great, but you can't win them all Kindle. If it makes you feel any better Gale lost too."

Kindle smirked a little nudging against my leg _"Chaarr_"

"Thought that would cheer you up."

"Hey you," a girl probably closer to my age with red hair yelled "With the shiny Charmander. Battle, now."

"No thanks."

"Excuse me?"

"My pokemon just got done battling, they're tired and resting."

"He looks perfectly fine."

"I said no."

She scowled "A pokemons only reason is to fight, you're just holding him back from a potential challenge. Then again, not that runt could do much. I seen how badly he lost to that Ekans."

"Why don't you do us all a favor and stick it where the sun don't shine! Who the hell do you think you are anyway trying to tell me how to raise my pokemon? Get lost."

"Cree," she smirked "You better remember that name."

"Not likely."

As Cree walked away I scowled. "Bitch," I muttered "How dare she?!"

"Ronnie calm down." Alex chuckled "Do you want to get something to eat? Those battles made me a little peckish. I seen a Bistro that we could check out if you want to."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I teased, his face lighting up "Don't be ridiculous Ronnie"

"So you're saying I'm not good enough to date?"

"What? No! I-"

"Is it because Carrie is prettier? Everyone always favors her-"

Alex grabbed me by the shoulders "Ronnie," he sighed "You're a beautiful girl and I didn't mean to insult you, sometimes I say stupid things despire how smart I'm supposed to be but I don't really mean them I-"

"I was just yanking your chain dude..but thanks." I giggle. Nurse Joy says are pokemon are ready and I rush over to collect Gale. "Women," Alex mutters following me. We walked over to the Bistro and grabbed some sandwhiches. After we ate we returned to the pokemon center and turned in out keys to Nurse Joy. Alex thought it would be a good idea to make our way to Pewter City and I agreed. My first Gym battle would be against a man named Brock who uses rock type pokemon. He uses Geodude and Onix, Kindle should be able to handle Geodude but that would leave Gale to battle Onix. Maybe I'll switch it around? Or, I could catch a water type, but then I'd have spend another week training it. Night was falling so we set up our campsite. Alex pitched the tents and Kindle and I started a fire while Gale and Rose searched for some fruit to eat. Siren had found herself a nest of Pidgey eggs and was able to sneak off with one and needless to say it wasn't a pretty sight. Our pokemon returned each with a arm or in Gale's case tail full of food. Alex and I each grabbed a apple to eat while we kicked back and watched the stars. "This isn't so bad." I say with a mouthful "Kinda pretty."

"Indeed, nature is a beautiful thing, just listen."

At first he confused me but as I stopped I could hear it. Pokemon, and it sounded as if they were singing. The sound was almost hypnotic, and gave off this peaceful feeling. "Wow," I say "Never heard that before."

"That's because we never stop to listen, and miss wonderful things like this."

"You're pretty weird ya know?"

"How so?"

Thinking I replied, "You're just really smart, must be all that time you spent with the Professor huh?"

"That," he sighed "And my parents are phenominal Scientists. I believe they are in Sinnoh right now, or that's what they say anyway. Come to think of it, it's been a while since I've spoken to either one of them, about a year or so I assume.."

My mouth dropped "What?..That long? Well don't they call or every check in on you?"

"No," he said "They're busy with their research. They can't be bothered by me."

"You're their son!" I yelled "Parents," I sigh "Should always make time for their children no matter what. Can you honestly say you don't miss them? It must have been so lonely.."

"I had Professor Oak and I see them on television sometimes, all seems to be well with them."

No matter how hard Alex tried to coat the sadness it was written all over his face and in his voice. How could his parents do that?...just leave him alone, don't they know what that can do to a kid? "You're silent.."

"Just a little shocked."

"What about you..where are your parents?"

The question took me by surprise..my parents? My parents, where are my parents? "My parents are Adventurers, they loved to explore the lands and discover unique pokemon. They left on a trip to Unova when I was ten, we used to keep in touch regulary and sometimes they would send us stuff, but then we just lost contact and my sister took custody of me...and we moved on."

"We both got screwed over then."

"Guess so."

It got pretty akward after that. Kindle crawled into my lap and nuzzled my chin as to ask 'Are you okay?' and I kissed his head reassuringly. "Alex why did you choose to become a pokemon trainer and not a Scientist like your parents?"

He smiled, "Because," he gestured to everything "There's this feeling that I can't explain. Ever since I've become a trainer Ronnie I feel good, when Siren and I were battling you, you should have felt the addredaline that was going trough me. It's the thrill of it all that I crave and love so much."

"You hide your emotions really well."

"So I've been told."

Glancing back at my tent I noticed that Siren, Rose and Gale had claimed ownership of it and Kindle was looking at it with a temped expression. I laughed pushing him off me "Go for it."

"_Charmaa!" _he purred running into the tent and cuddling up to an annoyed looking Siren. Despite this, she wrapped her tail around Gale and Rose to help keep them warm form the night air, she's not all bad. "Guess I'll camp out under the stars then.."

"Don't be ridiculous you'll catch a cold. You and I can share a ten, and then the pokemon can use the other."

"It's not weird to you?"

"Course not!"

I shrugged standing up I did a quick dust to rid myself of dirt and twigs. Alex did the same and we entered his tent, which was a lot bigger than mine. Perfectly able to fit two people and maybe a small country. Alex grabbed his duffle bag and pulled out a nicely folded sheet and blanket. How did he manged to fit them in there? He layed the sheet down and used his duffle bag for a pillow and I used my Gengar backpack. Once we got into a relaxing position he threw the blanket, which is red with white pokeballs all over it, over us. If Chris were here right now he'd proably shit a brick or two. Carrie wouldn't care, she'd just emberass the crap out of me. I rolled over to face Alex who was staring at me, "What?" I ask with a confused expression. "Nothing," he laughed. And then closed his eyes. "If you say so." and with that, I drifted off to sleep.

When morning rolled around we all ate some left over berries and the pokemon -Poliwag- finished off the last of Melody's poke'chow so I'd have to call her when we arrived in Pewter City which we had reached by noon. Pewter City was pretty boring and by boring I mean bland, stone grey colors her and there. The main thing I looked forward to the the Museum of Museum and Science but it was closed for Renovations. Like always we checked out a room in the center and then headed to the Gym to make and appointment. Of course, the building was made form stone and looked rough and boring, like everything else. Alex and I entered the building and behind the receptionist desk say a girl with dark red hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a grey top with and held a bored looking on her face, "Welcome to Pewter City Gym," she didn't even look at us "If you're here to schedule an appointment please fill out one of these forms." she gestured to a thick stack of papers. We both took one and a pen and sat down in ne of the chairs filling out the paperwork. When we were done we handed them back to the girl and she sighed typing somethings onto her computer. We have a two openings for next Thursday, take it or leave it."

"We'll take it."

"Alright," she typed some more things "You can leave now."

And we did leave but I was a little annoyed at how rude she was, "Don't get mad at me because your job sucks." I laugh "What do you want to do now?"

"Help! Someone help!"

"Slow down kid," Alex yelled grabbing a boy with short blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark green hoodie and shorts with green high tops. A green and white cap covered his head. "What's the problem?"

"These guys," he struggled to catch his breath "Bulllies, they stole my pokemon! They jumped me! Two of them, a big fat guy with a lot of muscle and beard and then a skinny guy with long hair and creep eyes! Please, please, please help me!"

"Show us where they went."

It seemed like we always ended up in some kind of forest, but instead this time we were in a cave. A dark, creepy cave.."Are you sure they came here?" I asked stepping closer to Alex. "Uh -huh! This cave is rumored to have rare pokemon in it, but I've never seen anything but Zubat. I wanted to chase the,..but I'm afraid of the dark.."

"Kindle could probably help with the darkness."

Even though he couldn't see me in the dark I smiled brightly, "Kindle!" I yelled thoriwng his pokeball. Imediately the shiny Charamnder's tail lit up the darkness and I felt a little better, but still a bit on edge. "Whoooaa! You have a shiny Charamnder? No way!" he squeeled. "What's your name kid?" Alex asked as we trecked trough the darkness. "Thomas Williams but everyone Calls me Tom or Tommy."

"Tommy? That's cute."

"My mom thinks so too," he grinned adorably "She said I was named after my Grandpa Thomas,"

"Wooow, so how old are you Tommy?"

"Eight years old!"

That took me by surprise because I thought he was at least ten, "Eight? A little to young to be out exploring on your own aren't you?"

"Mama said that I'm a big boy and that I could take care of myself."

_That's a little strange, any smart parents knows it's not safe for a child that young to go off on their own. Something doesn't seem right,_ "She did? Tommy, what were you doing anyway?"

"Mama told me to go to Pewter City, she didn't say why though.."

"What happened before that Tommy?"

He thought for a minute, "Well, this weird guy wearing all black clothes with a big gold E on his shirt showed up at out house. Mama sent me to my room to play, so I figured it was one of her special friends." _don't laugh, don't laugh this is serious.._ "I can't remember how long it was but when the man left mama came up to my room, she was crying and I figure that the guy left her or something, she has that problem. So then, she sent me away and told me all kind of weird things like how she loved me and blah, blah, blah. You know? Mom stuff."

Alex and I stopped dead in out tracks both our eyes wide. "Oh god," I sobbed "Alex.."

"Is mama alright?"

"I'm sure your mommies fine Tommy. Let's go get your pokemon."

There was silence after that. No more words exchanged, just the sound of breathing and the flickering of Kinder's tail fire. So sad, to think what might have happened, and what poor Tommy was to naïve to understand. My heart was breaking inside and honestly I wanted to cry but I was going to be strong for this little boy...no matter how afraid I really was. "Ronnie listen," Alex whispered. I stopped dead in my tracks and did just that, there voices, two of them and both male. It sounded as if they were arguing.

"_The Boss is going to have your ass man! You know his orders were to report straight back to him, but no you had yo go and snag some snot nose brats pokemon didn't ya?"_

"_Chill the fuck out man, don't you remember? The Boss was busy, after he had his way with that chick he had to hide the body ya know? Man can't control his urges. He'll be in to much of a good mood to discipline us."_

"_You better hope so, cause you ain't draggin me down with you."_

"_Whatever."_

Oh God's no, no, no. I knew that Tommy's mom probably had been raped, but I didn't think..These bastards, they would pay for what they've done this little boy. My stomach turned and my blood boiled as I turned to Alex, and he didn't look any different. My eys darted to Tommy and I was glad that he didn't understand what was happening. The cave split into two different routes, one where the voices where coming from and the other Arceus knows where. There was a dim light coming from the right route. Slowly, and making little to no noise we crept down the wet cooridor. Kindle hissed as water droplets hit his tail and Tommy patted his scaly skin to calm him down. As we rounded the corner the cave became very large similair to a dome in shape. The inside was lit by torches and candles, there was a few machines and table set up with papers and such, and then two men. The first being a larger man with a long dirty beard and beady black eyes. He was wearing a dark black track suite with a giant 'E' on the shirt and a ripped green vest over it. His partner, was a skinny man with long black hair and dark green eyes wearing a leather trench coat with the same suite underneath. Locked in a cage behind them was a Cubone that kept banging it's bone against the cage yelling angry words. "Shut the fuck up in there!" the larger man yelled kicking the cage.

"Rocky!" Tommy yelled pointing to the cage "He's hurt.."

"We'll get him." Alex and I both assured, but as soon as Tommy heard that painful _"Cuuu"_ he darted into the room and shouted "Give me back my pokemon you thiefs!"

"Tommy no!"

"Ay Karter look it's the punk kid and he brought friends." the big one chuckled

"Forget the kid Pete, check out that shiny Charmander...wouldn't mind getting my hands on that."

"Like hell you will!"

Pete grinned smugly "This will only take a minute," he whipped out a pokeball and chucked it. Out of it came a tough looking Golem with mutiple scars over it's body. "Siren!" Alex yelled, throwing her pokeball into the battle. She hissed and scowled at the giant rock in front of her. Karter sat back with a calm expression on his face watching Kindle with desire in his eyes. "Tackle now Golem!"

"_Goool!"_ Golem charged forward shoulder first but Siren was able to dodge sending the rock pokemon into a wall. Alex didn't call out commands but stuck to his usual hand motions. As Golem reared around preparing for another tackle Siren stuck her tail out and tripped him, he crashed to the ground sending chunks of his rocky armor flying. The pokemon groaned standing and shaking the rock debri off, exposing a bit of grey flesh. "Rock throw!"

Golem jumped into the air and hurled himself at Siren, she skilfully dodged and then shot off a couple of rounds of poison sting that bounced off the rock armor. She hissed opening her mouth and firing off a black sludge that struck the side of Golem's rocky outer coating. The rock began to melt and Golem roared in pain shaking it off. Siren took this oppourtunity to shoot another round of the black gunk at Rocky's cage. This went unnoticed by the brutes. Golem chased Siren around and she would dodge and spit more black gunk at him. Finally Pete got fed up, "End this Golem!"

But Golem crashed down on one knee gasping and wheezing for air. "What's going on? Get up!" Pete screamed. Golem growled shaking his head, "What the fuck did you do?!"

"He's poisoned." Alex stated simply "When his armor broke, Siren struck."

So that's what happened! One of Siren's poison needles but have hit Golem in his exposed parts, and that whole chase must have sped up the poison. Alex you're a freaking genious! It didn't take long for Golem to crash to the ground defeated, "Fuck!" he screamed retunin him "Get off you lazy ass Karter and do something!"

Karter smirked stepping forward, almost too casually he threw in a pokeball. A Rhydon appeared and gave a battle cry. Kindle ran forward growling and clawing at the air. From the corner of my eye I could see Tommy making his way to Rocky. Neither of the brutes taking notice of him, one to wrapped up in his loss and the other in a potential shiny Charmander. "Horn Attack!"

Rhydon lowered his head and charged forward, "Dodge it and use Scratch!" I yelled. Kindle growled jumping over the charging rhino and scratching at him with his claws. They didn't make but a scratch. Rhydon smirked swinging his tail around and knocking Kindle off his feet. The rhinocerous then lifted his foot and prepared for a Stomp attack but Kindle rolled away. "Hammer Arm now!"

Before Kindle could react Rhydon's arm started to glow white, then he punched Kindle in the side knocking him into the cave wall. The room shook for a minute, my eyes darted to Tommy who now had Rocky in his arms and look terrified. Alex gave me a small nod, we had Rocky back so there was no point in this battle. To give Tommy the chance to escape I started to dog the two brutes. "You guys are pathetic," Karter only smirks but Pete got all pissed "Who the fuck are you calling pathetic? You Charmander's getting the shit beat out of it's self!"

That was true, Kindle wouldn't last much longer against Rhydon, unless.."Charmander, Ember the sludge!" It wasfast thinking but Kindle used Ember to set the sludge on fire. The fire consumed Rhydon making him howl in pain, and then crash to the ground. Karter growled and returned him "I ain't leaving without that Charamander!"

The brutes charged at us and on instinct I threw myself over Kindle to protect him. "Bone Club!" I suddenly heard and looked just in time to see Rocky launch his bone, his struck Karter in the side of them head knocking him out cold and the bounced from his head to Pete's repeating the action. Good move Tommy! I thought. Tommy ran and collected the thugs pokeballs, "You don't deserve these!" I was about to object but the cave to started to shake and rumble, "We gotta go!" Alex yelled "It's caving in!"

I returned Charmander and grabbed Tommy running after Alex and Siren who was leadingt he way out. From behind me I could hear the sounds of the cave collapsing and I quickened my pace. Just as we made it outside the exit was sealed off by a pile of boulders. I dropped to my knee's cradling Tommy in my chest. There was no way those guys survived that..Had we just killed them? No, the cave in did. Tommy wiggled lose from me and ran over to Rocky who was thanking Kindle and Siren. "Rocky!" he yelled embracing the pokemon "I was sooo worried! Did those big guys hurt you?"

"_Cubone,_" Cubone shook his head and gave Tommy and reassuring smile. Alex bent down next to me, "Ronnie," he whispered "It's okay." and he hugged me. It was a simple gesture but it made me feel so much better, and I cried. I cried because I was sad about Tommy's mom, I cried because those men were dead, I cried because I was so scared and I didn't know what else to do. Alex, Alex he just sat there holding me and whispering sweet words into my ear and it made me thankful to have met him and be his friend.

"Hey," Tommy's voice made me lift my head "Are you...okay?"

I wiped my tears away, "Yea," I smile "Let's get you home."

When we arrived at Tommy's house it was just as I thought, his mom wasn't anywhere to be found. Tommy had to use the bathroom and while he did I scratched together a note that read, 'Tommy, mommy went away for a while. You're a big boy, know that I love you and will look forward to seeing you again.' Having to write the note made me sad..but it was for Tommy. When he came bavck downstairs I showed him the note, of course he was confused but he figured his mom went on vacation. "Hey Tommy, why don't you come with us? It'll be like you're starting your pokemon journey! We can teach you everything you need to know. Sound good?"

"YEA!" he yelled. Tommy then showed up to his upstairs bedroom that was littered with toys and everything pokemon. From under his bed he pulled out a big Snorlax backpack. He went around his room stuffing things into it. While Tommy packed his things I stepped into the hallway where I noticed a small family picture with Tommy and his mom. His mom was a beautiful woman with long strawberry blond hair and grey-blue eyes. She had her arms wrapped around him and they both had big smiles on their faces. "That's mama's favorite picture." He grinned. "You should bring it with you, so you don't forget her."

Tommy nodded and slipped the photo into his backpack. With everything he needed we prepared to depart, Alex and Tommy headed outside. I stayed back a moment to make sure Tommy had everything he needed. As I was looking I felt a breeze that sent shivers down my back, "Don't worry," I smiled softly "I'll take care of him." and with that I left the house. My goal from now on was to keep that little boy safe and make sure nothing happens to him. It's what his mother would want.


	3. Tommy's First Catch

"Okay the goal is to weaken the pokemon first because it makes it easier to catch. Do you understand, Tommy?"

"Got it!"

I sat underneath a shady tree watching as Alex taught Tommy how to catch a pokemon. After leaving his house we headed to the Poke Mart and bought him all the necessary supplies he would need, technically he wasn't the legal age to being a journey but it's not a crime. And those crooks pokemon, we sold them to some guys for some cash, it felt wrong but I didn't want to keep them and the pokemon are probably better off with them anyway. He still catch pokemon and do battle with them. He just can't enter Gym battles or Contest, but I don't think that matters to him anyway. Alex was absoloutely adorable teaching Tommy all these things, he reminded me of a fatherly figure. "See any pokemon you want to catch?"

Tommy bounced up and down excitedly pointing to the lake, "Krabby!" he pointed at the crab pokemon splashing around in the water. "You sure? Krabby is a water type and Rocky is a ground type, which is weak to water."

"Rocky is tough so we can win! Right Rocky?!"

"_Cu-Cu-Cubone!"_

"Great," Tommy pumped a fist "Do it! Use Boomerrang!"

Rocky toddled back a bit and chucked his bone hitting the Krabby in the head and knocking it into the water. The bone returned and Rocky smirked proudly. Krabby crawled out of the water with a scowl on it's face, Krabby growled and shot a stream of bubbles at Rocky that he deflected with his bone. _Rocky is pretty tough. Tommy must have trained him well, I'm impressed. _Krabby charged forward and ripped the bone form Rocky's hand and chucked it aside. He then hit him direct with a Bubble attack. _"Cu-Cu!"_ the pokemon cried swiping at his face. "What are you going to do now Tommy?" I yelled. Tommy gave me a thumbs up "Just watch! Alright, headbutt!"

Head first Rocky smashed his skll into Krabby's head making the pokemon tumble backwards. He then did a slide and grabbed his bone and began to repeatedly smack Krabby in the head. "Rocky stomp," he yelled "Alright," he pulled out a shiny new red pokeball "Go pokeball!" he yelled tossing it, it didn't quite make it all the way so Rocky gave it a smack at it bounced off Krabby's head, opened and sucked him inside. The ball put up a fight but after a long struggle stopped. "YIPPE!" Tommy cheered "WE DID IT ROCKY!" He yelled hugging Rocky. The two did a celebratory dance and I laughed clapping. Tommy ran and collected the pokeball "Krabby your new name is..Snappy!"

"That's a great name." Alex laughed giving him a light punch in the shoulder "Good job."

Tommy grinned tucking the pokeball into his pocket "Thanks Alex! Ronnie did you see?!"

"You bet I did." I grinned.

"_Pathetic,"_

Oh Gods' no, not her! I was in such a good mood. "What do you want?"

Cree smirked, "A battle. Me and you." as much as I wanted her to go away, I wanted to prove that Kindle wasn't weak. "Fine," I smirk "Just don't say I didn't warn ya."

"I'm shaking in my boots." she said rolling her eyes. She pulled out a pokeball and tossed it into the field. A pokemon that resembled a puppy with stripes stood guard with a mean look on it's face. _"Growlithe!"_ he barked. "Gale, let's go!"

"_Vee!"_

Gale took a fighting stance and smirked at his opponent. "Ember Growlithe!" Cree yelled to the fire mutt. Growlithe opened his mouth shooting off the fire pellets. "Dodge Gale and then use Tackle!" I yelled to him. Gale dodged the bullets by doing a barrel roll to the left, he then charged forward tackling Growlithe in the side but the fire mutt retorted with his own Tackle. Both pokemon shook the dizziness away and growled. "Dig!"

Growlithe dug into the ground and Glae frantically looked around. He scanned the field trying to spot where Growlithe would pop out, but just as he thought he figured it out Growlithe popped out from underneath him and headbutted him across the field. Gale growled getting up on shaky legs, he barked an isult at the fire type before doing his Shadow Ball and Iron Tail combo. He fired off four, but Growlithe dodge three and was hit by one in the chest. He yipped collapsing but quickly getting back up. "Flamethrower!" Cree screamed. Growlithe roared and opened his mouth shooting off a steady flow of flames that hit Gale point blank. Gale pushed against the flames grunting and hissing as the flames burned his skin. _"Ve-Ve!"_ he growled charing forward, a white light behind him. Before Growlithe could see it coming Gale charged into him knocking him out on the spot. "Was that Quick Attack? When did Eevee learn that?"

"Failure," Cree hissed returning Growlithe "I'll deal with you later."

"Great job Gale!"

Cree called out her next pokemon which was a Squirtle, and probably her starter pokemon. Squirtle growled at Gale, and then fired a Water Gun that knocked him out. "Cheap shot," I rolled my eyes "Gale return." I pulled out Kindle's pokeball "Kindle," I yell releasing him. Kindle upon seeing Squirtle gave a friendly cry. So this must have been the Squirtle from Professor Oak. Squirtle turned his nose at Kindle who looked at me confused. "Squirtle make yourself useful and use Water Gun!"

"_Squirt!"_

Squirtle spewed the jet of water that Kindle frantically dodged. "SmokeScreen Kindle," I yell to my dazed pokemon. Kindle shook his head not wanting to attack his lab buddy. Water Gun hit Kindle in the chest knocking him to the ground and leaving him ever more sad and confused. "Kindle," I sighed "Squirtle isn't your friend anymore.."

"_Chaar!"_

"Stupid lizard," Cree laughed "Squirtle doesn't associate with pathetic pokemon like you."

"_Squirt-Squir-Squirtle!"_

Whatever Squirtle said set Kindle off. His eyes glew white and the flame on his tail grew twice it's normal size, he opened his mouth and formed a giant fireball that he fired a inferno of flames at Squirtle. He tried to dodge it by returning into his shell but the flames creeped inside. The sounds of Squirtle screaming and his shell became still. "Pathetic pokemon!" she growled returning him. "Hey!" I yelled "Don't talk that way to your pokemon. Maybe you're the one who is pathetic?"

"Fuck you!" she screamed storming off. Once she was out of sight I pulled my hair in frustration "I hate her so much!"

"_Charmaa,"_

"Sorry about your friend Kindle." I frown rubbing his head "Maybe he'll come around? But with Cree, it's not likely." The fire lizard sighed cuddling into my side. "Do you want to go back in your pokeball?" he nodded his head and I smiled lightly before returning him. "Kindle's getting better at battling." Alex said trying to brighten my mood "And Gale too."

"Thanks."

"That was awesome! Dragon Rage is a cool and strong move!"

"Dragon Rage?"

"That's the attack that Kindle used." Alex said

"Oh," I looked down at Tommy and smiled "Well since you caught your first pokemon I say we celebrate. How does ice cream sound?"

Oh the facial expressions kids make when they hear the words ice cream is priceless. "Can I have chocolate with sprinkles?!"

"Is there any other way to eat ice cream?"

Tommy squeeled running of towards Pewter City, Alex and I yelled chasing after him. Tommy certainly is the character, but it's nice having him around. I was always the younger sibling and never knew the feeling of being the older one and with Tommy it's kinda like I have a little brother. I can definitely get used to this.


	4. Gym Battles and Sad News

Today is the day I've been waiting for, for a while now. My Gym battle with Brock, finally the week had passed and with some tough training, and a new addition to the team I was more than prepared. Alex and I decided that he would battle first since Siren and Tangela were higher level than my pokemon and Alex is a freaking genious and would sweep the floor with them. Tommy was excited to get to watch, this would be good for him . As we walked in we were greeted by a different receptionist, this one had short blond hair and dark blue eyes. "Hello," she beamed "And welcome to Pewter Gym, how may I helo you?"

The old one must have gotten fired because her cruddy attitude. "We're here for our Gym battles."

"Ronnie and Alex?"

We nodded, "Okay," she smiled "Alex you will be battling first. I just need you to sign this to ensure that we are not resposible for what happens to your pokemon. Ronnie, I'll need you to do the same."

After signing the papers she pointed us to a door down the hallway. We said our thanks and went trough the door that lead down a even longer hallway and finally a double door marked 'Gym'. We all entered and awed a the humongous room with rock that touched the ceiling. The battle field had several rocks, boulders, and pebbles sprawled about and various cracks here in there. Large stone structures jutted from the floor reaching all kinds of heights. The bleacers were to the left and had about ten people sitting in them, some fan and others trainers waiting for there battle. Alex walked onto the field and waved at Tommy and I in the stands.

"I recongnize that guy," said a boy with dark brown hair and black onyx eyes "He's the guy with that Ekans, last time I seen him they were battling some babe and her Eevee. He's going to need luck if he's going to beat Brock."

"That 'babe' happened to be me, and he doesn't need luck. Alex is naturally good at battling and hasn't been beaten yet."

The boy turned to me a little startled, "Oh," he chuckled "Sorry didn't see you there. The names Justin. You say he hasn't lost a battle yet? This might be his first, Brock's no joke. Took me three times to defeat him."

"Like I said Alex is a natural battler. I'm Ronnie by the way."

"Ronnie? Weird name for a chick."

I smirked "Tell me about it." The gyms light came on and I thought Brock was finally going to show his face but he didn't. I could see the frustration written all over Alex's face and he waited as patiently as possible. From the corner of my eye I could see Justin staring at me and it was annoying the fuck out of me. So I opened my mouth and said, "Take a picture it will last longer."

"Maybe I will."

"What do you want?"

"Your number possibly?"

"Not happening."

"Date?"

"Nope."

"Maybe you and I could head back to the pokemon center for some fun?" he waggled his brows suggestively and I felt like punching ihm the face, if it wasn't for Tommy. "Fuck off." I hissed. Justin chuckled and returned his attention to Alex, Brock had made his way to the field and was shaking hands with Alex. I wish I could've heard what they were saying. Brock went on his side and pulled out his pokeball. "Geodude!" he yelled throwing the ball. Geodude was never a pokemon that I would consider having on my team, it was a bould with a face and arms. "Rose." Alex yelled throwing in Tangela's pokeball. Rose did a small twirl and waved at Tommy and I. She's been quite sociable lately instead of shy like she was before. Brock ordered a Tackle an Geodude curled himself up in a ball and launched himself as Rose which she dodge clumsily. "Ingrain," Alex said calmly. _"Gela-Gela!"_ she sang, Rose's body became surrounded in green light and brown roots shot out of the ground wrapping around Geodude and lifiting him into the air. "Come on Geodude you can break free!" Brock screamed, urging his pokemon to break free of it's hold. Alex didn't wait, "Vine Whip, Rose."

Two vines shot out and began to repeatedly beat the shit out of Geodude, even if I didn't like the pokemon I still felt sorry for it. "Finish it with Mega Drain." The vines that were wrapped around Geodude began to glow a light green along with Rose, and as quick as it began the battle was over. Rose withdrew her veins and Geodude crashed to the ground. Brock sighed returning him, "Good job." he said. "My next pokemon won't be so easy! Go, Onix!"

The giant rock snake appeared and I figured this is what Alex had been waiting for. He wanted to test just how strong Siren was, "Rose return," he grinned returning her, "Siren!" he yelled tossing in her pokeball. Siren slithered onto the field hissing, not fazed at all by the giant pokemon before her. "Well," Justin smirked "Let's see how well his Ekans does against an Onix."

"He's got this in the bag."

"Dig!" Brock commanded. Onix smirked digging under the ground, the crowd whispered and cheered on Brock. Tommy eyes were ready to pop out of his head as he watched the battle. As Onix popped out of the ground Siren dodge and shot a Acid attack at him, Onix knocked it away with his tail. Siren hissed watching Alex's hand signs. He made some kind of weird finger movement and Siren nodded, she opened her mouth and the inside began to glow red followed by red shockwaves. Some of the pokemon in the room cringed and covered there ears including Rocky so I figured she was using Screech. Onix roared swinging his head and body around. While he was distracted Siren shot another Acid shot that hit his rocky middle corrdoding some of the rock. Onix hissed in pain swiping at her with his tail, she ducked just in time. _Siren is really fast and since Onix is a larger pokemn he's naturally going to be slower, so she had the advantage there..but her attacks aren't doing that much. How are you going to pull trough this one Alex?_

The trainer and pokemon smirked at one another. Siren opened her mouth spewing a orange liquid at Onix. As soon as it hit his rocky skin it began to fizzle and melt away the rock. He hissed dorpping to the ground and rolling in the dirt to try and get it off. While Onix was on the ground a dark purple ball formed in front of her mouth, and then she fired a white beam at Onix that hit him straight on. Brock yelled numerous commands but none were effective as Onix lay on the ground unconscious. A refere who I had taken no notice of appeared and declared Alex the winner.

I smirked at Justin, "Told you," I grinned "Never beaten."

"He's impressive."

Tommy and I cheered along with the crowd as Alex and Brock exchanged words. We ran down to congratulate him, "Alex!" I yelled giving him a big hug "You make battling look so easy."

"That was so cool!"

"Thanks little dude," Alex laughed high giving Tommy and hugging me at the same time. Brock cleared his throat, "I assume you're Ronnie then? We'll have to have out battle tomorrow, my pokemon are going to need to rest."

"I understand."

"Alex," Brock turned to him "Your pokemon are strong and I was foolish to believe my pokemon were unbeatable. You earned this." Brock handed Alex a small metal badge designed to look like a boulder. "The Boulder Badge," Alex smiled "My first badge.."

We returned to the Pokemon Center where Alex healed his pokemon/ Things were going great, we had lunch and had a few battles, even Tommy battled but thent the news came on. We were all in the lounge trying to figure out what to do when the Tommy suddenly grew quiet watching the television, noticing his strange behavior I looked to the tv. _**Sad news for Pewter City today folks. The body of twenty year old Mariah Williams was found in the waters of Cerulean City, she had been raped and brutally beaten. We believe that Team Necrosis is behind the attack, they've been spotted in different parts of Kanto and there reasons are unknown, but they are rumored to be deadly. Our hearts go out to the Williams family and..**_

Tommy was watching th tv shaking and crying with his fists balled at his side. "Liar!" he screamed getting everyone's attention "Mama's not dead! She's alive!" he cired trying to whipe the tears way but more kepy coming. There was a collective guest from the on lookers, things like _'Poor boy' _and '_Such a shame'_

Furious the eight year old dashed out of the pokemon center with a confused Rocky following behind, "Tommy wait," I yelled chasing after ran into the forest blinded by his tears he crashed into a tree angering a resting Mankey. Just as the pokemon was about to attack a flamethrower to the face scared it away. "Good job Kindle." I say returning him. Tommy had his knees pulled to his chest and he was crying his little heart out. My heart broke, I never planned on letting him know this way..did I ever plan on telling him? "Tommy," I whispered sitting next to him and pulling him into my lap, "I'm so sorry," my voice cracks "That you had to find out this way."

"She can't be gone..I won't believe it!"

I took his hat off and gave it to Rocky who wore it on his head. I burried my face in his fluffy blond hair, "Tommy," I coo "You and I both know what happened as sad as it might be. But, you knew something was wrong didn't you?"

"...Yea..."

"Your mommy loved you very much and that's why she sent you away. She wanted to protect you and maybe it was Arceus himself who lead you two the brutes? If they hadn't stolen your pokemon, then you wouldn't have met Alex and I and I don't want to think what would have happened then. I may not know the feeling of losing a parent, but I know the feeling of not having them around and it doesn't feel good does it?"

"No," he choked "It doesn't."

"Sometimes life isn't fair." my voice cracked, "But," I sniffle "It's things like this that'll make us stronger."

"Stronger?.."

I smile "Yea stronger..Tommy would your mom like seeing you this way? Crying, running into trees?" I giggle "No," Tommy turns so he's facing me. "She'd want to see you smiling even though it hurts." My free hand reached into his backpack and pulled out the picture "Just like this."

He took the picture from my hands and looked at it with watery eyes, a small smile forming on his face "Mama love this picture because of my smile..so that's why I'll keep smiling, so that she never stops."

I couldn't control the quivering of my lips and the tears that fell down my face. Tommy held the picture close to his chest and I kissed his forhead whispering soft words to him. It made me so angry when I thought about those thugs and what their 'Boss' had stolen from this little boy. I may not know who Team Necrosis is but I ever run into they will pay for what they've done to this boy. We sat there for countless hours, Alex eventually found us and was relieved nothing had happened. Tommy had fallen asleep, careful not to wake him I cradled him against my chest. "Let's go," I say my voice raw from crying. When we entered the pokemon center people who had witnessed the even gave us sorrow filled looks and ptiful comments. Tommy insisted on having his own room because he was a 'big boy' and we were reluctant but eventually agreed. I layed him down on the big bed and covered him with the blankets. When I was sure he was all tucked in and safe I released Kindle and Gale into the room. Gale jumped up next to Tommy and fell asleep while Kindle got situated at the foot f the bed. When I knew he was okay I left the room and entered Alex and mine. Alex was sitting on the large double bed with his face in his hands, when he seen me he smiled. "He doing okay?"

"Better than before.."

I sat next to Alex and for a minute we didn't say anything. "Do you think...we could have done something to prevent it?" I asked, my voice low and strained.

"No," Alex sighed "I don't think anyone could have."

"We could have tried!" I cried thorwing myself into his chest "Tommy," I sobbed "He's so young..so brave..he didn't deserve for this to happen." Alex held me tightly as my body shook. He kissed my head lovingly as I had done to Tommy, and I felt myself relax. Why did being in his arms feel so right? A feeling I can't explain but never wanted to let go of. Is this what Carrie feels when she's with Chris? Like bolts of electricity every time you touch? Is this, what love feels like? I sighed resting my head in his neck "Sorry."

"It's fine."

There was really nothing left to say. I broke apart from him -reluctantly- and went to bed. Before he joined me Alex checked on Tommy and left Siren and Rose in his room. _Mariah..I'm so sorry for what happened to you..but I promise to protect Tommy and make sure he's happy..and I promise to let him always know how much you love him. I won't let anything happen to him._I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Ronnie's Gym Battle

I couldn't control the Butterfree's the fluttered in my stomach as I stood on the oppossing side of Brock. He looked intimidating, even his Geodude looked prepared after his last beating. Alex from the stands gave me a thumbs up and a smile while Siren did her own thing. Justin was also in the stands, much to my annoyance. Then, there were two female trainers, but probably friends or more who knows? The first being a blond with big blue eyes and the second being a brunette with hazel eyes. They kept looking at Alex and giggling which annoyed me more than Justin. There was also this boy with deep blond hair and dark eyes watching me and, then there was some other Trainers and on lookers all whispering and heckling me. Didn't they know I was under enough pressure? Boy, I wish Tommy was here to watch but he stayed back at the pokemon center. We left Gale and Rose with him so he wouldn't get lonely, and plus he has Rocky and Snappy. "Alright," I sigh clenching my pokeball "Go Star!"

Star is the newest addition to me team. Can you guess what pokemon she is? I bet you can't! Give up? A Staryu! All joking aside I let Tommy pick her named and he chose Star and she seems to like it. Yes, she. 'Technically' Staryu don't have gender but I call bullshit. Star acts and even when asked about her gender she responded female, so there. Brock started with Tackle like he did with Alex. "Harden Star!"

Stars body shone momentraily before Geodude slammed into her. She skidded back a few feet but was unharmed, "Rapid Spin!" I yelled to her. Star jumped up and launched herself at Geodude like a shuriken. "Rock Throw!" Brock yelled. Geodude picked up some lose rocks from the ground and started chucking them at Star, she barreled trough them and slammed Geodude into the far end wall. The impact made a large crack in the wall but Geodude shakily got up and glared at the water type. Star looked back at me and I gave her a nod to finish the battle up. Her jewel flickered lightly before a blast of water shot out from it and made Geodude fall unconscious. Brock returned him and gave his thanks before sending his his second Pokemon, Steelix. Wait, Steelix? That means Onix evolved. That means that Steelix is weak to fire now right? Still, I shouldn't get too cocky because Steelix is higher level and better trained that Kindle. "Kindle," I yell throwing in his pokeball "Your up!"

Pouting Star returned to my side and I decided to let her rest in her pokeball. She really was a spunky battler and that's one of the things I liked about her. Before I could call out a command Steelix was charging at Kindle with incredible speed despite his size, Kindle quickly barrel rolled out of the way and scraped his claws against Steelix's side getting a low almost mute grunt.

Alex watched in the stands with a concerned expression. Lately, Kindle had been showing some weird signs, such as disobeying orders and being in a fould mood. He had a pretty good idea what was happening, but he wasn't for sure. If he was correct he was worried what would happen to the loving fire type once it was done. He could only sit back and watch. Justin whistled, "Look at that beauty and I ain't talking about the Charmander either! Hey, you're friends with her right? Can you help hook me up? I've been trying to get at her all week but she keeps playing hard to get. She got a boyfriend?.."

Alec rolled his eyes at the annoying male, "First of all her name is Ronnie," he snarled "And no, she doesn't have a boyfriend." Justin grinned about to say something but Alex interjected "Even though," he smirked "She'd never be interested in a guy like you. So, the chance of you ever getting with her, is slim to none. She deserves a guy who is going to treat her right and give her everything she deserves, which clearly you can not."

The boy glared at Alex. "Oh yea? I see, you don't want competition? Afraid I'm going to steal your girl away? What makes you think she'd be interested in you bitch ass? Face it, you've been friendzoned, and she's just waiting for a guy like me to sweep her off those pretty feet."

"I somehow doubt that." he returned his attention back to the battle. Steelix had dug into the crowd and Kindle was searching around for him, unlike Siren though he wasn't able to dodge and was hit with the full attack. Steelix dug back into the ground just as Kindle launched at him. The fier type was easily growing annoyed, it was written all over his face. "Kindle," Ronnie yelled feeling his frustration "Flamethrower in the hole!" Kindle snorted blasting a jet of flames into the hole that Steelix had dug. Moment later the angry steel type emerged from the ground, the lower half of his body a black snokey color. Brock wasn't even commanding Steelix anymore he just let the overgrown snake do his own thing which made it tougher for Ronnie. Steelix's tail coild around Kindle and lifted him intot he air squeezing out the reamaining energy that was left in him.

"_There's now way that Charmander is going to win."_

"_And I thought shiny pokemon were supposed to really strong."_

"_How lame," the blond snorted "I don't blame that Chamarnder but his crummy Trainer."_

"_Yea totally." _

"Shut up," Alex hissed "Kindle is in the process of-"

Before Alex could finish his sentence Kindle started to glow a bright red and the flame of his tail grew twice it's normal size. His eyes became white with rage, his body temperature rose and Steelix dropped him hissing at his hinged tail. Kindle screamed letting loose wild flamethrowers and Embers at anything and anyone, I managed dodged just in time as a flamethrower soraed over her head, "Kindle," I yelled "Enough with the fire!"

As the fire type went on rampage Steelix snuck around and clamped down on his tail sending him into even more of a tizzy. That was Kindle's breaking point. Kindle's body burst into a ball of flames, making Steelix back up and the crowd watch in awe, "Kindle?.." I yelled, what was happening to him? "Kindle!"

When the flames died down there was a whole knew pokemon standing there, no longer a golden Charmander but a Charmeleon with looks to kill. _"Chaaarmeleeeeon!"_

Kindle took one look at Steelix and launced a massive flamethrower at the him and knocked him out. Brock returned his pokemon and stared at the newly evolved one. I laughed running over and examining him "Look at you," I whistled. He smirked, "Guess you're to good for a hug now?"

"_Charrmeeleeon,"_ he growled nuzzling my side, I smiled, "Great job, Kindle."

Alex applauded from the stands. So he was right, Kindle had been in the process of evoloution. He was very glad to see that Kindle was back to his ld self, even if he was a little more cocky now. Iran up and greeted Alex wrapping him in a hug, "Did you see? He evolved!"

"Yea I did," Alex uncnsciously smirked at a snarling Justin. "Whatever," he hissed standing up "It ain't over yet snake boy." and with that he stormed out the gym. "What's his problem? I asked while unwrapping myself from Alex "Guess he can't handle a little competition."

My brows arched but I just shrugged it off and called my pokemon back. "Come on," I smile grabbing Alex by the hand "I want to call my sister."

I was so excited when I got to the pokemon center, I imediately found the nearest video phone and punched in my sisters number. After a couple of rings her face appeared and she looked a bit surprise, "Oh," she smirked "Look who is it. You know, I was beginning to think you forgot about little ol me." she chuckled. "Sorry," I laughed "I've been busy..but look!" I flashed the boulder badge. "Hey your first Gym badge! Congrats."

"That's now all." I pulled Kindle into the view "Kindle evolved into Charmeleon. I also caught an Eevee named Gale and a Staryu named Star."

Chris peaked over Carrie shoulder and grinned "Hey little sis and Kindle is that you? Wow look at you man!"

Kindle smirked blowing a small puff of flames. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way, "Are you and Alex still traveling together?" Carrie asked with a cocky smirk on her face. I nodded leaning over slightly showing Alex in the background reading a magazine "See? We also are traveling with this little boy named Thomas Williams."

"Williams? He wouldn't be?.."

My head dropped slightly, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I understand. On a new topic, are you still crushing on the lab boy? What's his name Alex?"

Hearing his name Alex's head piped up and I blushed fiercly "No!" I squeeled giving my sister a nasty glare "I need to go now."

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, be careful and call soon.."

"I will."

The video chat ended and I sighed plopping down next to Alex. That Gym battle was exhasusting and all I wanted to do was take a hot shower and have a nice rest. "Tommy is doing better," Alex whispered "He's even smiling a little more. I let him see my pokedex and he's excited and wants to try and catch a Gastly."

I smiled, "Good for him," I yawned standing up and stretching "I think I'll turn in for the night. Are you coming?" as I asked the question I bumped into someone and stumbled backwards, luckilly Alex was there to keep me from falling on my butt. "Oh," I blushed "Sorry I didn't-" My eyes widened at the blond haired boy, the one I seen from my gym battle. He was looking at me with a cool expression, "Don't be." he grinned "My fault."

"O-o-okay.."

"You're that girl who battle Brock earlier? The one with the shiny Charmeleon? My name is Jared."

I nodded slowly, "Ronnie," I say shaking his hand "Pleasure to meet you Jared."

"Back at ya." he winked "I need to go now but I'll see you around?"

"Definitely,"

Jared nodded to Alex and walked out of the pokemon center. Where would he be going this late at night? Oh well, no of my business. I turned to Alex who was glaring daggers at me. "What?"

"Fangirling much?"

"You are crazy," I hissed "It's called being polite."

"Please you were like a Growlithe in heat."

"What do you care?!"

He glared, "I don't trust him. There's just something about that guy that rubbed me the wrong way.."

"Jealousy is an ugly thing." I smirked walking away. Alex telled after me but I took off in a sprint to out room, on the way I peeked in on Tommy was sleeping cuddled with Gale. Had he left his room at all today? Hopefully, I don't want him to isolate himself from others. Entering Alex and I's room I tossed my stuff to the side and jumped on Alex's bed. "What are you doing?:"

"Your bed is better," I pouted "Trade me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Well," I stuck my tongue out "I'm not moving so there!"

"Real mature Ronnie."

Giggling I snuggled into his pillow, it smelt really good. What shampoo was he using? I'd have t ask sometime. I sighed pulling the covers over myself and snuggling more into the pillow, "So comfy!"

"You're getting drool on my bed."

"My bed."

"Two can play this way you know."

Alex kicked his shoes off and shed his shirt. My brows knitted together, what was this weirdo planning? My eyes widen when he runs full force and jumps onto the bed with a content sigh, Alex digs himself under the covers and grins, "Guess we will have to share but no touching." He chuckled wrapping his arms around my waiste and resting his face in my hair. "You said no touching!" I squeeked trying to wiggle free. "Correction," he chuckled "I said you weren't allowed to touch."

My face heated up and I hid my face in my hands. "This is wrong," I groaned "You can't be in my bed!"

"It's not your bed!"

"So?! UGH! You're missing the point."

"Is it because I'm not Jared?"

Even though he was smiling his voice sounded way to serious and admittedly it was a little frightening and arousing at the same time. "No," I scowled "I don't even know him."

"Exactly, you know me."

"...Not really..."

He didn't say anytihng at first and I thought he might be mad but he just sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen,"

"Birthday?"

"December fourteenth,"

"Favorite color?"

"Purple,"

"Really?"

"Mhm"

I giggled, "Ever had a girlfriend?"

"That seems a little personal.."

"Well?"

"Yes," he sighed "But she was an airhead."

I couldn't help but hide my smile, "So you're single?"

"Why are you interested in my love life? And yes, been single for a couple years."

"Just making sure I'm not traveling with a pervert."

Alex rolled his eyes, "My turn. Age?"

"Sixteen,"

"Birthday?"

"October twenty-fifth,"

"Favorite color?"

"Always changes,"

He smired, "Ever had a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"I find that hard to believe."

I snorted and rolled over to face him, "Well," I frowned "It's true."

"I find it hard to believe that a young lady like yourself has never attracted anyone."

"What can I say? I'm not Carrie."

Carrie, she could have any man in this world, including Alex but she chose Chris because he treats her like a lady and not like a piece of meat. It is hard though to get attention when yous ister looks like a model in one of those magazines. "No," Alex smiled "You're Ronnie."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled booping my nose, "Got to sleep. We're leaving for Cerulean City tomorrow."

"But-"

"Sleep."

Alex snuggled his head against my chest and after a few minutes he was sleeping soundly even with my heart beating a thousand miles per minute. Did he really find this normal? Maybe this was normal to him, but to me it was a whole nother thing. Could have been that he was really jealous of Jared or am I delusional? Then again, nothing every seems to go my way when it comes to things like this.


	6. Alex the Pervert

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Go away," I swatted "Too early."

Tommy giggled pressing his finger to my forhead "Hey," he cooed "I didn't know you two were dating."

My eyes shot open and I looked at myself cuddled into Alex's chest. I squeeled and shot up like a rocket, "I thought I dreamed that!" I groaned crawling out of bed. Alex chuckled swinging his feet over the side, "You talk in your sleep..do you always dream dirty?"

"What's he talking about?"

"Tommy! Go take a shower and get your things around."

"But,"

"Now!"

He pouted but did as told and when he was out of the room I threw a pillow at Alex but he dodged it. "Pervert," I hissed at him "Me? You were the one having weird sex dreams."

"Liar,"

"Oh? Tell me, do you really think I look sexy with my shirt off? You said it like twelve times in you sleep. Thank you, I got a lot of working out done when I was in the laboratory, those pokemon could be a handful."

"Shut up!" I hissed stomping into the bathroom. Had I really said that in my sleep? Oh Gods' what else did he hear? It's true after Alex's little scene last night I MAY have had a not so innocent dream but he is to blame. Groaning I stuck my head under the hot shower water and sighed in contempt, "Stupid Alex."

"What I do now?"

I ripped the shower curtain back and poked my head out glaring at Alex who was brushing his teeth in the mirror. He turned to me with a cocked brown"Do you mind? Trying to brush my teeth here."

"Get. Out."

"There's only one bathroom and we're on a time schedule so deal with it. Oh, and hurry up, I need a shower too."

"No," I smirked "I think I'll use all the hot water."

He smirked, "I'll come in there."

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?"

As Alex walked forward I squeeked and ducked back behind the curtain "Ok! Ok! I'll hurry just get out!"

"Fine," he threw one last look back "And I seen that tattoo on your hip."

"UGH!"

He chuckled slamming the bathroom shut as he walked out. Honestly, I was starting to miss weird Alex because oerverted Alex was beginning to get on my last damn nerve. Pouting I traced the Butterfree tattoo on my hip, a close friend of mine and I had gotten matching one's on her sixteenth birthday before she moved all the way to Hoenn. I wonder how she's doing? We haven't spoke in a while..

"Hurry up!"

Groaning I quickly finished showering and stepped out drying myself off and throwing my clothes on. I shot Alex and glare and grabbed my things, "I'm going to go get some breakfast."

"Kay,"

Tommy was waiting in the cafeteria stuffing his face with cheerio's and orange juice. When he seen me he patted the seat next to him and I slid in with my tray of french toast and milk. "What are we doing today?" he asked entusiasticly. "We," I took a bite of my french toast "Are going to Cerulean City."

"That's where it happened.."

"Tommy-"

"It's ok," he smiled and slurped the rest of his cereal down. "Snappy and I were battling this guy with a Sandshrew and Snappy won. He gave me this!" he pulled out a pokeball, "It's a Ditto and I'm going to name her Jelly."

"Jelly?"

He grinned, "She looks like grape jelly!"

People stared at me like I was some kind of freak as I choked on my french toast form laughing. "Tommy," I giggled "I'll give you an A for creativity buddy." As we were just finishing our food Alex appeared with a tray of scrambled eggs and a cup of coffee. "Morning," he smiled sipping his coffee "How are you doing Tommy?"

"Great! I got a new pokemon."

"A Ditto named Jelly."

Alex snorted and in the process burnt his tongue, "Jelly? That's interesting.."

"Ronnie?"

"Hmm?"

"Battle me."

My eyes flickered to Tommy who had the biggest smile and the look of determination in his eyes. How could I possibly say no? Grabbing my stuff I motioned for him to follow me, "Hey everyone there's going to be a battle!" a boy sitting behind us yelled. My eyes rolled back into my head as a group of people followed us outside. Tommy was boucning around excitedly, this would be his first time battling against me, and I was debating whter or not to take it easy on him.

"Don't hold back okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea! My pokemon can handle it!"

"Three on three?"

"Sure!"

"I'll referee I guess." Alex sighed, "Let's begin!"

"Snappy!" Tommy yelled throwing in his Krabby. Snappy waddled back and forth snapping his claws, little guy's got an attitude. "Alright,' I smirked "I'll even it out then! Star!"

"_Yuu!"_

Star twirled and even though she didn't have eyes I was pretty she was giving Snappy a mean mug. "Start this off with Water Gun!" I shouted to Star. Her jewel flashed and a jet of water sparyed out, "Quick use Vice Grip Snappy!"

"Vice Grip? Why that move?"

Snappy growled cutting trough the water with his claws. _Oh tha'ts why. _Snappy then retaliated with a Bubble attack that Star back some but did nothing for damage. "Knock some sense into him with Rapid Spin!"

Star jumped up and launched herself at Snappy but before she could hit Tommy ordered Snappy to use Vice Grip. Snappy caught Star in his claws and threw her like and threw her into the ground. "You're a pretty smart kid Tommy but Star's not down for the count just yet!"

"Swift!"

"Bubble!"

Star's Swift and Snappy's Bubbles smashed together, as the clashed they created a shower of sparkles. The crowd ooe'd and awed, Tommy mesmerized by the little show was so distracted he didn't notice Star going in for another Rapid Spin, but Snappy did. Just like before he grabbed her in his claws and repeatedly slammed her into the ground. "Enough," I yelled "Return Star."

"Good job Snappy! Return."

"Battle one goes to Tommy and Snappy!" Alex grinned, "Begin!"

"Go Gale,"

"Rocky!"

Gale and Rocky appeared and gave each other a confident smirk before taking a battle stance. I nodded to Tommy giving him the first move, "Okay Rocky do a Heabutt attack!"

"Dodge it and then use Quick Attack."

Rocky's head lowered as he charged at Gale who jumped over him and then slammed into him over and over again throwing his around like a worn out rag doll. _"Cu-Cu-Cubone!" _he growled smacking Gale over the head with his bone. Gale growled backing away and turning to me with a certain look in his eyes and I seemed to understand, "Go ahead and take over Gale."

"What?" Tommy frowned "Fine, you too Rocky!"

On their own will the pokemon charged at each other and rammed heads. Rocky jumped back and launched his bone at Gale which he dodged and released a birrage of Shadow Balls all which Rocky deflected with his bone. The more the two threw themselves at each other the more I seen the budding rivalry beginning. Why are my pokemon so competitive? Turning my attention back to the battle I was just in time to see Rocky throw his Bone and Gale who jumped into the air and used Iron Tail to send it right back to him. _"Cubone!" _he cried skidding back beside Tommy unconscious. "Oh man," he sighed "That was great Rocky, return."

"Battle two fgoes to Ronnie and Gale!"

"Gale," I yelled "Great job now come back and rest."

Glae barked and ran to my side flopping down and going to sleep. "Kindle," I yelled throwing out his pokeball. _"Whoa check it out it's a shiny Charmeleon!" _someone in the crowed yelled. "Jelly," Tommy grinned "Let's see how you battle!"

The pink blob appeared in battle and stared at Char,eleon before crying out _"Ditto!"_ and transforming into a copy of him, only the face wasn't right. Instead of two blue eyes it had two beady black ones and a funny smile. "That's a little unsettling.."

"Jelly, Ember!"

"Block it!"

Kindle dodged Jelly's Ember attack with his tail, he then charged at her with Metal Claw. Kindle slashed Jelly in the arm and to my surprise it fell off and fizzled into a pile of goo. She smiled as her arm regrew back in i's place. My face twisted in a mix of disgust and confusion, "Back at him Jelly!"

Jelly giggled and charged at Kindle swiping at him with her claws. He hissed and fired off a Flamethrower causing her to grunt in paina and back away. Jelly fired a flamethrower back at him and Kindle broke trough it with Slash. "Jelly quick use Rock Tomb!"

"Wait," I gasped "How did you know that Kindle knows that?" I had only recently taught him that by TM. Tommy winked, "Secret." Jelly giggled glowing a faint red and summoning a giant rock from the ground. "Throw it and use Fire Punch followed by Flamethrower!"

_Fire Punch to? Kindle just learned those, was Tommy spying on me during training? This kid.._Jelly squeeled throwing the large rock into the air and smashing it with Fire Punch, the orck obliterated into hundreds of little pieces, she then blew a large jet of flames that ignited the rocks like meteors. "Oh shit! Dodge Kindle!"

Kindle growled dodging in and out of the meteor storm, "Tommy," I yelled "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

He giggled, "Are you going to attack?"

My eyes narrowed "Kindle Flamethrower!" Tommy was up to something he didn't even have Jelly dodge. "Not going to fight back eh? Fire Fang!" Kindle growled running and sinking his flame engulfed fangs into Jelly's neck. _"Itto,"_ she giggled. Why was she giggling? It was only when she started to glow red that I understood, "Shit," I yelled "Kindle get away!"

"To late! Alright Jelly use Scary Face followed by Dragon Rage!"

Jelly's eyes turned white and her tail flame frew three times it size as she fired a massive fireball and Kindle. "Return!" I yelled returning him before the blast could hit and ducking out of the way. "I WIN!" Tommy cheered. "The victor is Tommy and his Ditto Jelly!" Alex yelled with a chuckle. A crowd of people ran up to Tommy asking for battles and for him to trade his pokemon. He denied them all and ducked out of the crowd running over to Alex and I. "Did I do good?"

"Yea," I laughed "Honestly I was expecting all that Tommy."

"Promise you didn't go easy on me?"

"Swear to Arceus."

"Hey." A girl with short silky blond hair and teal colored eyes yelled. She was wearing a sparkly blue tank top and white skinny jeans with a pair of black ballet flatts. "What's you name cutie?"

"Thomas Williams but you can call me Tommy!"

"Tommy? How cute! My name is Katie, I seen your battle and those were some stunning moves you were doing. Have you ever thought about being a Coordinator?"

"What's a Coordinator?"

"Well," she grinned pulling out a pink case "Instead of badges we collect ribbons for start. We focus on a pokemons beauty instead of raw power, we compete against other Coordinators in order to gain five ribbons to take part in the Grand Festival, and if you win that you get this big trophy called the Ribbon Cup."

The whole time she was talking Tommy was practically drooling, "Can anyone enter? Like, is there an age limit?" he asked. "Nope, anyone is free to enter as long as they have a pokemon."

"Ronnie can I?"

"Your choice."

"Okay!"

Katie clapped her hands "Great," she grinned "You'll need these." she began to dig torugh her purse pulling out a clear looking ball. "This is called a capsule which make your pokemons entrance really cool." she started to dig again "And these," she smiled "Are called Capsules." which looked like stickers "You attach these to the Capsules and they add special effects!"

"Thanks!" Tommy said stuffing the items in his bag "Where do I sign up?"

"Actually there is a Contest coming up in Cerulean City. Now, it's not an official one but if you win the grand prize is a Contest Pass which will let you enter in all up coming Contest. See!" she showed off a small piece of plastic "I'm going to enter but just for fun. Hey, I can train you if you want!"

"Can she?"

"I don't know-"

"Sure," Alex smiled "We're heading to Cerulean City anyway."

"Really? Awesome! I just need to check out of the pokemon center and get my pokemon." Katie ran off and Tommy followed her. I rolled my eyes and turned to Alex, "Really?"

"What? Tommy was really interested."

"Yea," I snarl "And it had nothing to do with the fact you couldn't take your eyes off her?"

He chuckled, "You're delusional and jealous."

"I am not jealous."

"Why is the minute you women come across an attractive woman you make a big deal of it?!"

"You think she's attractive?"

"You're missing the point, Ronnie."

"Well?"

"Okay," he sighed "She's attractive but I also thought your sister was attractive."

"You had the hots for my sister!?"

"Briefly,"

"My sister?!"

"Only for a second! Why are you getting so mad?"

"..You never said that about me.."

"Ronn-"

Tommy ran in front of us panting up a storm, "Beat ya!" he yelled back to Katie. "You cheated," she pouted "You started before me."

"Let's go."

We weren't even half way to Cerulean City before Tommy and Katie started whining they needed a break. Katie, she likes a little Tommy wrapped in a seventeen year olds body. Annoyed at Alex's constant flirting I seperated to look for firewood with Gale. "Can you believe him Gale? He's all over her and he doesn't even know her. Maybe if I put on the tightest outfit I can find he'll notice me!"

"_Ve-ve-ve-eeevee"_

"I'm going to assume you're calling me jealous which I am not."

"_Vee-ve-vee" _

Gale stopped suddenly sniffing the air and then dashed off, "Wait!" I yelled chasing after him. I followed him to a area with a large nest in the middle with cracked shells. "This must have been some pokemons nest," I said "Looks like they all hatched though.."

"_Ve-ve-ve!"_

"What is it?..Oh,"

Gale barked rolling an cream colored egg from the bushes. "An egg? If the others hatched, why hasn't this one?" I asked. Gale shook his head and rolled it to my feet. "It's heavy," I huffed picking it up "And it's shaking a little so I think it may be close to hatching. We should get back to camp."

Glae nodded leading the way back to out campsite. When we arrived Alex and Katie were sitting next to each other and Alex was laughing pretty hard, the sound alone made me wish I was deaf. "Look Ronnie's back!" Tommy grinned.

"Oh she is."

"Yea," I rolled my eyes "I am."

"Gale get me my night shirt." I said sitting as far away from Katie and Alex as possible. Tipping he dug trough my bag pulling out my night shirt. He ran over to me and I wrapped it around the egg, "I don't know much about eggs but it'd probably be wise to keep it warm."

"You found an egg?"

"Mhm."

"Oh what is it?"

"How the hell should I know it hasn't hatched yet!"

Katie pouted and Alex gave me a glare that I returned. "Ronnie," he spat "Can I talk to you?"

"No."

"Now."

"Make me!"

He smirked standing up and that was my cue to run, "Watch the egg Gale!" I yelled before running off into the forest. There was two things I was certain of; One, Alex was behind me and two, I had no clue where I was going. All I knew there was no way in hell I was going to let Alex catch up to me even if that means getting lost. Looking behind me I smirked as Alex was nowhere to be found, "Lost him!"

"Think again!"

I squeeked as Alex tackled me to the ground, it was an awward position with me laying on my back and him holding me down with his legs. "Alex get off me you fat ass!"

"I am not fat," he chuckled "You and I need to talk."

"No now let me go!"

"Ronnie!"

"What!?"

"Why are you acting like a royal bitch all of a sudden?!"

"I'm not!" I yelled trying to push him away but only pulling him closer. If I wasn't so mad right now, I'd probably be blushing up a storm and making a complete fool out of myself, not that I'm not already. "Go away.."

"Are you jealous of Katie?"

"Why would I be jealous of her?"

"That's why I'm asking you. Ever since she's been with us you've been a jerk to everyone around you. It's not fair to Katie, it's not fair to Tommy and it's not fair to me."

"Well excuse me that I'm not perfect!" I freed my left foot and kicked Alex off me, I didn't care if he was in pain or not. "Just get out of my face."

"If you're so unhappy then why don't you just leave!"

"Maybe I will."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Kindle!" I yelled throwing out his pokeball, "Go get Gale."

Kindle looked confused as he looked from me to Alex but ultimately ran off to get him. I hissed at Alex and kicked what I thought was a rock. _"Kunnaa," _it moaned. That wasn't a rock. I gulped and turned around to be met with a tree full of Kakuna who had witnessed my assault on their friend. One by one they started to glow. "Ronnie," Alex whispered "We need to go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

_You moron run!_

"So you'd rather be attacked by Beedrill!"

"Yes."

_Stop being so stubborn!_

"You're being ridiculous!"

"I am- What's that sound? Buzzing?"

"Ronnie move!"

My body jerked around to see a Beedrill charging at me with looks to kill. I froze. Suddenly I was pushed to the ground as the Beedrill soared over my head and into the tree leaves. "We need to move now!" Alex yelled and I nodded. Alex locked my hands in his and we took off running. I could hear more and more kakuna evolving into Bedrill and it scared the crud out of me. "Damn it which way?" Alex hissed, his grip tightened on my hand as he took a left turn. The way was blocked off by fallens tree's and my guess is an angry Scyther had been trough here, that's just what we needed. "We aren't getting trough there." Alex sighed "Now what?"

The buzzing returned and then there was a mob of Beedrill surrounding us with no escape. "Oh Arceus," I whispered "This is my fault."

"It's not all your fault I guess."

The lead Beedrll and assuming the one I kicked yelled something angry and pointed at us with his stinger. The other Beedrill responded by diving it an us, panick kicked it and I threw myself in Alex's arms. "Sssh, it'll be alright." he whispered even though he knew it wouldn't. I waited and waited and waited for the pain but it never came. Slowly opening my eyes I was relieved to see Kindle and Gale fighitng off the Beedrill. Eventually they gave us as most of them were either charred or worn out. Once they were all gone I dropped to my knee's, "Alex," I whispered "I'm so, so sorry!"

He sighed dropping down next to me and pulling me into a hug, "I'm sorry too. Just tell me why you go so upset though?"

"I don't want to be left in the shadows again.."

"What are you talking about weirdo?"

"Tommy likes her, you like her it's only a matter of time before I get replaced."

"Replaced? No one's going to replace you.."

"Sure," I snorted "You say that now..but they always do."

"Look at me."

Not wanting another fight I reluctantly looked him in the eyes that held nothing but seriouness and concern. "No one's going to replace you, no one. Katie's only sticking around to help out Tommy, you seen how excited he got! I'm just trying to be polite so she doesn't let Tommy down. Besides," he chuckled "She is gay."

"Gay?!"

"Mhm."

My face flsuhed, "Oh..that's interesting?.."

Alex laughed loudly "That was my reaction also. Oh, and by the way she happens to think you're quite cute, which I'd have to agree with."

"Great," I sighed "Someone's finally interested in me and it's a chick.."

"She's not the only one.."

He leaned forward. _Oh Arceus is he going to kiss me? What do I do?! I've never kissed anyone before. What if I make a fool of myself and he laughs at me? Oh Gods' why am I so pathetic!? _Just as he was a mere centimeter away, "RONNIE! ALEX! WHERE ARE YOOOOUUU?!"

"So close," Alex whispered standing up and helping me to my feet. Just seconds later a Nidorina ran up to us and yelled something to which Katie and Tommy appeared. "There you are," he grinned "Why'd you run off? The egg is acting all weird!"

"The egg?"

Tommy wabbled over to me and gently handed the egg over. I inspected It and sure enough there were several cracks that weren't there before. This told me that the egg would either hatch later on tonight or tomorrow morning. "Well let's head back to camp." I said. "Lead the way Bella!" Katie threw up a pokeball and a Butterfree appeared, _"Freeeee," _the butterfly sang guding the way out of the forest. It surprised me just how far Alex and I had gone into the forest and it made me feel like a complete moron. Arriving back at camp it was starting to get late, Katie set up her tent and offered me if I wanted to sleep in it, which I quickly denied and it was decided Tommy would share a tent with her. While Alex was setting up his tent I say by the fire with the egg wrapped to keep it warm from the chilly night air, "What do you think it is?" I ask him, "It's hard to tell with it's coloring. If I had to pick though I wouldn't mind having myself a Growlithe."

"Where did you find it anyway?"

"When Gale and I were taking a walk Gale found a nest. There was nothing left but egg shells so initally I thought they had all hatched but low and behold Gale found this beauty in the bushes. I don't understand why the mother would leave it behind.."

"It could be the run of the litter. Sometimes the mother pokemon can sense it before the pokemon even hatches, it they think it doesn't have a chance to survive they will leave, it's nature."

"That's horrible." I gasped "Well," my lips curled in a smile "Even if it is a runt I'm going to take care of it until it's nice and healthy."

"Good for you." Alex smiled, "Now are you coming to bed or what?"

"Why are you always trying to get me in you bed?"

"What do you mean trying? I don't see you refusing and if I recall you willing got into my bed last night and it didn't stop there." He smirked, "You have a dirty mind you know?"

"I still think you're lying."

"If it helps you sleep at night."

Rolling my eyes I cradled the egg and ducked into Alex and I's tent. I made a little nest for the with some spare clothes before ducking back out of the tent, "I am going to change into my pj's so don't follow me."

"Tease,"

Giggling I ran a few few away and ducked behind a tree and changed into a pair of shorts and a top. When I returned to the tent Alex and had stripped his shirt and was just laying in his jeans and socks. _Holy crap he has that V thing, what are they called abdominal obliques or something? Either way, that is soo hot. Oh God's you're a pervert Ronnie! _"Hey," Alex snapped his fingers 'My eyes are up here." _He does have amazing eyes..like amber or a pool of honey..I am over thinking this to much.._ "Earth to Ronnieee!" Alex snapped a finger "You're creeping me out."

"Oh," I giggled "Sorry..it's just you have gorgeous eyes.."

"You got the hots for me don't you?"

"Shut up! I just gave you a compliment." I huffed laying down on my side of the tent. Alex rolled over and pulled me back into his chest, "Stay close..it's cold out." with his free hand he pulled his cover over us and snuggled his head in the crook of my neck. "Warm enough?"

"..Yea.."

"Good."

Like always Alex was the first to fall asleep leaving me with a chest ache and a lot of thoughts on my mind. To him, this was probably all just some kind of game, and you know what they say; It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt...and why do I have the feeling I'm going to get hurt in the end?

It had been as I just fell asleep before I was awoken to a wet feeling against my nose, "No," I whined "Alex go away.."

"_Meeow!"_

_Wait just a minute...Alex doesn't meow..._My eyes snapped open and there was a small cream colored kitten with browns paws and tipped tail staring at me with big brown eyes. _"Meo-meow!" _it purred nuzzling my face. "Are you?" my eyes darted to the scattered egg shells, "You hatched!" I giggled sitting up and pulling her, it was female into my lap. "A Meowth huh? To be honest I wasn't expecting you but it's still a wonderufl surprise."

"Alex! Alex! Wake up!"

"No,"

"Alex you're a daddy!"

"What!?" he fraked out and sat up staring at me with messy hair and wide eyes. I giggle dholding up the baby pokemon, _"Meow!" _she smiled. "Oh," he sighed in relief "The egg..it hatched, that's great."

"You're such a weirdo." I laughed "I think I'm going to name her Dutchess."

"Dutchess? And you call me weird."

"Do you like that name sweetie?"

"_Meeeooow!" _

"See? Dutchie likes it. Grab one of my pokeballs will ya?"

Alex rolled his eyes digging trough my bag, "Since when do you wear thongs?" he smirked holding up the black lacy garment "Put it away!" I blushed snatching my bag, "I said get a pokeball not snoop around my underwear."

"They were out in plain sight."

Blushing I grabbed a free pokeball and pressed it to Dutchie's head. She was sucked inside and the ball shook just a bit before coming to a rest. "I'll leave her in there until we get to Cerulean City, then I'll have her checked out to make sure everythings okay. Alex?"

"Oh sorry what?"

"Stop undressing me with you eyes!"

"Damn," he chuckled "I was jus to the good part."

"Ugh! I miss weird Alex! I'd rather have him instead of pervy Alex.."

"Who's to say pervy Alex hasn't been here all along and that maybe." he crawled forward, "You bring him out?"

_Oh Arceus, Oh Arceus, Oh Arceus.._"Alex? Ronnie? Are you awake?"

"Thanks Gods' for Katie."

"Bet you thought you'd never say those words."

"Shut up."


	7. Beach Romance

Cerulean City was absoloutely beautiful with it's gorgeous beaches and perfect weather. The Gym was the last thing on my mind as I left the pokemon center. The nurse wanted to keep Dutchess over night to make sure everything was okay, the rest of my team came with me though. Katie and Tommy had gone off to practice some top secret moves for the Contest in a few days leaving Alex and I alone. "So," I said "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go sign up for our Gym battles."

"Sounds like a plan."

Cerulean Gym was a big colorful building with a giant Dewgong on the front. This building was much more appealing than Pewter City's. Inside, a girl with tan skin and brown hair sat behind the desk. "Welcome," she smiled "To Cerulean City Gym. Are you here for a Gym battle?"

"We'd like to sign up for one."

"Can you come in next Tuesday?"

"Sure."

"Okay just fill out these forms for me please."

Like before we filled out the papers and handed them in and when she gave us the okay to go we did. Alex and I looked walked around Cerulean City for a while, we bought some supplies, battled some trainers, bought some swimware and grabbed a bite to eat. On our little tour of the city we found a path that led us to this private little beach with beautiful water and palm tree's. Along the shore there were colorful little shells that I couldn't help picking up and admiring, "I'll send these to Carrie because she loves the ocean." Alex wasn't listening though, he was already stripped of his clothes and heading into the water. He must have changed sometime earlier. It was pretty interesting to watch him paddle trough the water, his hair clinging to his face. Over the weeks it's grown considerably from the short style to a medium shag, and he still looked gorgeous. "Ronnie," he called from the water "Are you coming in? This feels amazing."

My weight shifted from one foot to the other as I nervously stared at the gentle waves. "Hypothetically, let's say I'm afraid of the ocean."

"You're afraid of the ocean?!"

"Hypotheticaly!"

"Oh sorry. Hypothetically, you're afraid of the ocean?!"

"Yes."

Alex laughed, "Seriously?"

"Carrie is the fish of the family okay!"

"Ok, ok go change into your swimsuite and I'll help yo conquer your fear."

My lips formed a pout and I sulked away into the bushes and pulled out the purple bikini. I had wanted a one piece but it was out of my price range, can't spend to much money on swimwear, so this was the best I could afford. In a one piece I felt awkward, but in a bikini I just felt self conscious. I don't have the cuvres like my sister does. Stepping out I noticed Alex was waiting for me, Taking tiny steps at a time. When I reached the edge of the shore and the beginning of the water I froze. Pools, no problem. Ponds? No problem. Hell even lakes, no problem. The ocean? Oh hell no. Alex chuckled grabbing my hands and walking me in "See? So far so good."

"Yea so far.."

When the water reached my knee's I started to panick, "Maybe this was a bad idea Alex!"

"Sssh," he cooed "Hold onto me if you need to."

Whimpering I wrapped my arms around Alex's neck and rested my head on his shoulder as we went farther into the water. This way, I felt more relaxed even with the water up to my shoulders. "So," he whispered "Why are you so afraid of the ocean?"

"On a trip when my sister and I were younger our parents took us to the beach, I swam out a little to far and got stung by a Tentacool. Silly right? Well to me that was a horrifying experience." thinking back, it is kinda childish. "No," he chuckled "I understand completely." Sighing I released Alex and floated on my back enjoying the warm sun and cool water. Alex swam around me like a Sharpedo and even hummed the Jaws theme. "Goof," I giggled folding my hands over my tummy. He swam under me and came around wrapping his arms around my middle and resting his head in my shoulder. "Feeling better?"

"Mhhmm, the water feels so nice."

"So what's the story with this tattoo?"

Alex traced my tattoo with his finger and I giggled, "On my friends sixteenth birthday she wanted to get a tattoo and asked me to come with her. When we got there she talked me into getting one too. We both got Butterfree's, her was shiny though. I know some people find tattoo's trashy but I'm the only one, well was the only one, who knows about it. It's remind me of her, she moved to Hoenn and I haven't seen or heard from her in forever."

"Tattoo's aren't trashy," he purred "They're...sexy."

My face heated up and not from the sun, "Do you realize this is the longest we've been alone without being interrupted? I'm just waiting for Tommy to burst out of nowhere. I think the kid had tracking devices in his head."

"So it is," he twirled me around so I was facing him, "So we best not waste this moment."

"So then quite stalling,"

_Oh Gods'_

"And kiss me."

How is it, that something so simple could be so powerful? The way his lips molded into mine and the way his body crushed against me. Everything felt perfect. His hands rested on my hips and he hoisted me up so my legs wrapped around his waiste, the kiss it was clumsy and a little sloppy but that's what made it perfect in my mind. When he broke away I giggled and burried my face in his chest, "That was my first kiss." to which he laughed, "Couldn't tell."

"Where does this leave us?"

"Friends?"

"Lovers?"

"Why not both,"

I pulled back and looked into his gorgeous amber eyes. We haven't know each other very long, and yet I was head over heels for this guy? Like I said before when it comes to love I have zero experience, I just don't want to get hurt. Alex though I don't think he's the type of guy that will do that..he's just different from all the other guys I've met. My sister dated her fair share amount of guys and before Chris she always ended up with a broken heart and miserable and I don't want to end up like her. "Ronnie," Alex whispered "What are you thinking?". My fingers danced along his back, "Promise me that you'll never hurt me."

"I promise, as long as you do the same."

After a couple hours of swimming and just being held by Alex we left the little beach in search of Katie and Tommy who had headed back to the pokemon center. They were lounging in the main area, they looked pretty tired. "Where have to two been? We've been waiting here for hours. Tommy and I thought you went to the Gym but you weren't there." Katie sighed, the Nidorina at her feet mimicking her. "Sorry," I laughed "We were exploring the city a bit."

"You smell like the ocean and your hairs wet."

"And we might have went swimming."

"Oooh!" Katie squeeled "That sounds like fun! Tommy let's go to the beach!"

"Okay!"

I watched them race out of the center with a laugh. How could they be so drained one minute and then so full of life the next? Yes sir, Katie certainly is another Tommy, which isn't always a bad thing. I turned to Alex who was watching the news. It was another report on Team Necrosis that they've been spotted in Saffron City, which means they're moving farther away from us. "Excuse me," a nurse said tapping me on the shoulder "Ronnie right? I'd just thought I'd let you know your Meowth is doing good. She's resting now after a long day.." she giggled. "Oh," I smiled "That's good to know!"

"Ronnie!"

"Eh? C-Carrie?! What the heck are you doing here?"

I turned to see my sister wearing a blue tank top and shorts with her hair pulled up in a ponytail and visor. "Well when we last talked and you said you beat the Pewter City Gym leader I figured you were heading to Cerulean City next. Chris and I have been wanting to hit the beach so we figured we'd see how you're doing."

"Great," I blinked still a little surprised "We just got done swimming."

"_You_ got in the ocean? Even after the little inccident with the Tentacool?"

"With a little help from a friend I got over it.."

Carrie looked from me to Alex with a smirk on her face, "I'm sure." she giggled "Well you certainly did get a tan. How long were you out there for?"

"Couple hours I think."

She clapped her hands together excitedly "Let me see your pokemon! No wait, let's have a battle on the beach!"

There was no point in saying no so I followed my bubbly sister to the beach, not the one Alex and I had gone to though. There was a couple other battles going on and then there was Tommy and Katie splashing in the water. Somewhere along the walk Chris had joined us and Carrie had whispered something in his ear so now everytime he looked at Alex he gave him a mean mug.

"How many pokemon do you have?"

"Three with me and one at the pokemon center."

"Okay so a three on three! I'll start, let's go Politoed!"

My sisters Politoed appeared looking happy as always. I did like her Politoed, so I'd be sure to catch a Poliwag along my journey. "Politoed huh? Well, I think this is a job for Star!"

"A Staryu!" my sister gushed "She's sooo cute!"

"Focus on the battle,"

"Oh right, Confusion!"

Politoed's eyes began to glow blue and he started to clap and as he did a light blue aura surrounded Star. "Shake it off and counter with Bubble!" I yelled to her. _"Yuuu!"_ Star spun around breaking free of confusion, she then launced a Bubble attack that merely stunned Politoed. "Swagger it out Politoed!"

"Swagger it out? Even you know that was lame."

Politoed sat down crossing it arms and legs, a red glow surrounded him as he stared at Star. Star started to sway back and forth, her eyes glowing red. "She is confused." Alex said "Are you going to keep going?"

I bit my lip, "Star return!"

"Giving up already?"

"Actually," I smirked "I'm only just beginning! Gale!"

"_Vee!" _Gale appeared looking ready for a fight. He glared at the over grown toad while barring his fangs. "Swagger again!"

"Not so fast," I chuckled "Gale Quick Attack!"

Before Politoed could even sit down Gale slammed full force into his stomach knocking him off his feet, "Again!" I yelled. Gale growled backing up and charging full force into Politoed knocking him back into the water. "Return," Carrie sighed "That was interesting." she smirked "But," she whipped out a pokeball "My next pokemon won't be so easy!"

"_Duck-Gol"_

"Aqua Jet!"

"Quick Attack!"

Golduck enclosed himself in a jet of water and shot forward at Gale who jumped over the water but wasn't quite fast enough as Golduck clipped him in the side. He growled and shook it off, "Sand Attack!" I yelled. Gale spun around and started to kick up the beaches sand into Golduck's eyes, the water type groaned and stumbled back, swiping at his temporary blindess. "Now," I grinned "Bite."

Gale's tiny fangs sunk into Golduck's legs making him cry out in pain and irritation and he kicked the normal type of. "Golduck use Water Gun in the air!" my sister yelled. Golduck did as told releasing a jet of water into the air that fell as tiny rain drops into his eyes and removing the sand. _Pretty clever Carrie I'll give you that but this battle isn't over yet. _"Water Pulse," Carrie yelled "Let's wrap this battle up Golduck!"

"Iron Tail Gale, then Shadow Ball followed by another Iron Tail."

Gale nodded waiting for the ball of water to reach him before slamming it back with his tail. With Golduck confused for the moment Gale fired off four Shadow Balls and sent them at the water type with iron tail. Each one hit him and exploded on impact sending him off the same way as Politoed. Carried sighed and returned him to his pokeball, "Okay you win that round."

_I know she's going ot use Blastoise next, maybe Gale can stick it out but he looks exhausted. There's absoloutely no way I'm sending Kindle out with all this water around. Looks like I have no choice.._ "I forfeit," I say returning Gale.

"What? Why?!"

"Gale is tired and I'm not sending Kindle out, it's to big of a risk. A battle isn't worth my pokemons life Carrie."

"Ok, ok I get it sheesh

Tommy and Alicia darted out of the water and over to us nearly mowing my sister and Chris down. They just stood there awkwardly watching the four wide eyes staring at them. "Carie and Chris this little guy is Tommy and this is his Mentor I guess Katie."

"Hi?"

"Hey."

"Chris and I should probably be going now before it get's to late. It was nice to see you again sis, you're shaping up to be a great Trainer! So, um, I'm proud of you...bye!"

"She's just a little emotional..keep up the good work kid."

Chris and Carrie headed off into a different direction probably towards another beach so they weren't swarmed for battles. So my sister is proud of me? That's the best thing I've heard all day. "I'm tired," Tommy yawned "All that swimming wore me out. I'm going back to the pokemon center for a nap."

"I'll join you."

And then there was two. Like always. After the little beach incident I didn't know where this took Alex and I or what things were going to be like from now on but I hope they'll be good. "


End file.
